Nature Versus Nurture (Part I)
by flikaroo
Summary: [AU] Leonardo is the Shredder's Son, Michelangelo is the Splinter's Pupil, Raphael is a Triceriton Warrior, and Donatello is an Utrom Inventor. Four lost brothers have to overcome their different upbringings as they band together to stop an evil force from wiping out an entire race. Based on the 2003 series.
1. Shredder's Son

**A/N: This plot bunny has been hanging with me for a while now and with the first 50 pages under my belt, it's time to start sharing this story. I've been wanting to do an AU story, where the four brothers are all raised separately and have to reunite with each other to defeat evil. It's based on the 2003 turtles, but is an Alternate Universe story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles although it would be great fun if I did.  
**

**And now without further delay.**

**Nature Versus Nurture**

* * *

Chapter 1- Shredder's Son

Oroku Saki glared at the large, hulking man kneeled before him. Hun kept his gaze downward, avoiding his Master's angry eyes. This was the third heist in the past month that was unsuccessful for the Purple Dragons. The third time an unknown enemy struck out from the shadows, interfering with their plans and leaving them unable to complete their mission. And the third time Hun found himself kneeling before his Master, bringing the news of yet another botched plan due to the hands of an unknown assailant.

"Hun, this is the third time you and the Purple Dragons have failed me."

"I'm sorry Master but it was…"

Oroku Saki slammed his hand on the desk in anger. "Silence!" This latest setback would put him weeks behind schedule. It was time to teach their mystery attacker a lesson. And clearly the Purple Dragons could not handle their new foe. It was time to change tactics.

"I have let you and the Purple Dragons work alone long enough. I will not tolerate another failed mission. Tomorrow Leonardo and my Foot Ninja will accompany you instead of the Purple Dragons."

Hun was not happy to hear that Saki's son would be joining in on the mission at the docks tomorrow. He looked up and shot daggers to the shadow behind his Master. He could not see the turtle but that did not matter, Hun knew that he was standing there. Hun was insulted to have the young teen taking over his mission. If tomorrow's heist with the teen was successful what would his Master think of continuing to let Hun lead the Purple Dragons? Would he no longer see him fit to lead the gang of street thugs and give that control to Leonardo? Is it possible that Saki would think the Purple Dragons were no longer useful?

Or maybe the young warrior could help him save face with his Master instead? After all, the ninja turtle has never shown an interest in leading the Purple Dragons or the Foot Clan. He's never shown an interest in anything. The Foot Ninja would follow Hun's orders just as if they were Purple Dragons. And Saki's son would stay silent, in the shadows, like he always did, unless he was needed.

Hun realized his thoughts were wandering and it would only be a matter of time before his Master's temper was taken out on him directly. It was best to count his blessings that he had not already done so and exit the room as soon as possible. With a final bow to his Master, Hun turned and left the room, shooting one more set of daggers at the teen hidden in the shadows.

* * *

Leonardo had his arms crossed in front of his plastron as he stood in the darkness, listening to Hun's report of another botched mission. He narrowed his eyes in response to the daggers Hun sent his way as Master Saki stated that the foot ninja would be working tomorrow's heist. The sword carrying turtle did not like the Purple Dragon leader. And it was no secret in the organization that Hun definitely did not like Leonardo. The street gang that Hun took great pride in leading meant nothing to the turtle. They used guns and knives and fought without honor. They lacked the grace and skill of a ninja.

Knowing that his son was standing behind him and had heard every word of the discussion with Hun, Saki waited for the black masked turtle to walk forward and face him. As soon as Leonardo heard that the latest Purple Dragon's mission had failed, he knew that the foot ninja would be commanded to work the next heist. And it would be up to him to ensure that this mission was successful. Saki did not need to tell the turtle what to do, for he always knew exactly what his father wanted from him. As a sign of respect to his sensai, Leonardo knelt before Saki. He slowly placed one hand on the floor in front of him, followed by his other hand, making a triangle. Leonardo slowly placed his head to the floor in the traditional bow and then silently left the room.

* * *

Leonardo could not keep his thoughts from wandering as he ran through another kata. He had been practicing for the better part of an hour now and despite his best attempts to remain focused, his thoughts kept reverting back to their mysterious assailant. Whomever this latest foe was that kept interfering with his Master's plans was going to be in for a big surprise. They did not realize who they were messing with. It was one thing to overpower a bunch of common street thugs. But Leonardo preferred the warrior's way. No guns, no machine's of any kind.

Sensing the oncoming attack from the shadows, Leonardo pulled the swords from the sheaths on his back and blocked the incoming strike. A small smile spread across the turtle's face as Master Saki walked into the light. Leonardo always enjoyed dueling with an opponent, especially when they were as skilled as his father. Adjusting his grip on his swords Leonardo tensed, awaiting the next attack. The two warriors sparred for another five minutes, the only sounds their grunts and the clashing of metal on metal.

Oroku Saki was pleased with the outcome of the duel. Leonardo's skills were equal to any one of his personal Elite Guard. In truth, Saki would have already made Leonardo one of the Elite by now, if it weren't for his reclusive nature. Saki sensed that the sword wielding turtle would make an excellent leader, if only he could figure out how to draw the turtle out of his shell.

It was obvious that Leonardo loved the warriors way. He worked hard and excelled at everything Saki taught him. And Saki wanted him to become a leader, his foot ninja could use a second in command of Leonardo's caliber. Except there was one nagging problem, the teenaged warrior's constant seclusion. When he was not training the turtle could be found deep in meditation or reading strategy books. He never interacted with anyone unless it was Saki himself, or he was ordered to do so. Leonardo's discipline had turned him into a fine warrior but the sword wielding turtle had never once shown an interest in leadership. But for tomorrow night, the skilled warrior was exactly what Saki needed to ensure that this latest mission went off without any further interruptions. Because out of all of Leonardo's fine qualities, the most important one of all, was that the teenager always produced results.

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps up Chapter number one. Coming soon will be Chapter number two, where we meet our favorite orange banded turtle for the first time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please write a review! Virtual cookies and veggies to those who do. And thanks for stopping by! **


	2. Splinter's Pupil

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and most importantly reviewing! The reviews make me very happy and motivate me to keep writing.**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, the turtles still aren't mine. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Splinter's Pupil

Michelangelo couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy as he bounced around the tunnels returning to the lair. After spending years living underground in the sewers of New York City, all the training, the endless hours of practice and lectures, now he was finally putting it to use and doing some good!

Mikey had thwarted the attempts of the Purple Dragons three times already. And it looked like he would be able to do so again tomorrow night. He had overheard two Purple Dragons talking and they said their next assignment would be tomorrow down by the docks.

Entering Master Splinter's room Michelangelo knelt before his sensei so that he could report about the Purple Dragon's upcoming job. After repeating the conversation he had overheard, the orange loving turtle walked into the living area and sat down on the couch. At first he grabbed one of the many books Master Splinter had given him to read. _The Art of War. Boring. The Book of Five Rings. Boring. Seven Pillars of Wisdom. Boring. _Michelangelo sighed as he picked up then put back each book. He never had any interest in reading these. The orange banded turtle knew that his sensei meant well, and understanding tactics and strategy was as important as physical skills when in combat. But Michelangelo was not a planner, he was a doer, and preferred to use his freestyle skills and natural speed and agility during a fight.

Deciding that today was not the day to read, he aimlessly began flipping through the channels. This was always the worst time of the day. The orange banded turtle had already put in his time from that morning's training session, plus a little extra due to sheer boredom. But there is only so much practice a ninja turtle can take. He really wished he had someone else his age around. Another turtle he could talk to, maybe even train with. _Oh how much fun that would be!_

Sinking deeper into the couch the nunchaku wielding turtle let his imagination wander as he thought about all of the fun he could have with a friend. It was lonely being the only mutant ninja turtle in the world. At least tonight he would have some excitement as he thwarted another one of the Purple Dragons missions.

* * *

It was finally time. Hun led the Foot Ninja as they began their operation down at the docks. The job was simple, just like the past few nights. Break into the ship and steal the technology slated for delivery. Like the Purple Dragons, the Foot Ninja responded to Hun's barked orders. So far, things were going according to plan. Yet tonight Hun was tense. He felt Leonardo's eyes on his back as he stood over his shoulder, in the shadows.

One of the things Hun hated most about the sword wielding freak was the silent treatment. The turtle never started a conversation or said more words than was absolutely necessary. His silence suggested to Hun that the freak thought that he was better than him. Hun was too low on the turtle's personal totem pole to interact with. And this always really pissed off the blonde giant. And now he was here, at his heist, judging him from the shadows. Hun finally decided to break the tension in the air.

"I've got everything under control freak. You can come out."

Leonardo had to suppress a smirk as he stepped into the light. He remembered the last time Hun had called him a freak. Leonardo was alone in the dojo, practicing his katas when Hun wandered in, buzzed from too much alcohol. It took Hun almost a month to recover from his injuries. The blond giant was being very bold to call the black turtle that again. Yet tonight was not the night to put Hun back in his place, it was more important that this latest mission was successful.

Leonardo crossed his arms in front of his plastron as he stood next to Hun, observing the Foot Ninja continuing to load the trucks with the stolen cargo. They were almost finished and it was beginning to look like their mystery foe wasn't going to show.

Suddenly Leonardo tensed as he felt a movement come from among the shadows. Before Hun could question him, he back flipped out of sight. As he approached the enemy the black masked turtle noticed the downed foot ninja along the way. _Looks like someone else is used to operating in the shadows. Good, perhaps I'll have a real fight on my hands for a change._ Letting a small smile slowly pass over his face, the black clad turtle silently pulled the swords from their sheaths on his back.

* * *

Michelangelo was focusing on taking down the pajama wearing ninja's as silently as possible. At first the orange banded turtle was surprised to find ninja's and not the Purple Dragons. But his excitement was soon tempered when the black robed ninja proved to be no bigger a challenge to the skilled turtle than the Purple Dragons had been. _Different clothes, same folks._ The turtle chuckled to himself as he continued to knock out the ninja's.

With no more targets left hiding in the dark, Michelangelo decided that tonight was the night that he would show the hulking blonde leader what he was really up against. Mikey jumped into the light, mere feet from the unsuspecting giant.

"What's the matter, no Purple Dragons wanted to come out and play tonight?" He began to taunt the surprised man.

"Leonardo, there's another freak for you to take care of!" A shocked Hun cried out.

The nunchaku wielding turtle became a whirlwind of fists and wood as he began to take out the remaining foot ninja one by one. _Leonardo, who the shell is Leonardo?_

* * *

Leonardo had never hesitated during a fight before tonight. But when the orange masked turtle jumped out of the shadows, and started taunting Hun, he froze. _What the shell?_

Recovering from the shock, he noticed that the turtle was quickly taking out the remaining Foot Ninja. And Hun was only a few minutes away from collecting the last of their stolen goods. It was time for Leonardo to intervene so that tonight's mission was completed successfully. With his swords already in his hands, he silently leaped from his place in the shadows, landing between Hun and the orange turtle.

When Michelangelo first arrived at the docks and saw black pajama wearing men instead of Purple Dragons attempting to steal the goods from the cargo ship, he knew that tonight was going to be different. But even in his wildest daydreams the energetic young turtle could never have imagined that tonight would turn out like this. The sudden appearance of the black masked turtle left the normally chatty reptile speechless. His thoughts however, were racing a mile a minute.

_What the shell? Is that really? No it can't be. There's really another mutant turtle? No way, this is awesome!_

With wide eyes Michelangelo lowered his hands. "Dude, you're just like me. What's your name? Where are you from? This is awesome!"

Leonardo remained still for a moment, puzzled by the youngster's excitement.

"Oh the strong silent type are you, well that's ok. I can do all the talking."

As the orange masked turtle began to shout one factoid about himself after another, the excitement pouring off of him in waves, Leonardo began to think that this turtle might have one or two screws loose. After all, Leonardo lived in a building with well over 300 Foot Ninja surrounding him and somehow this one turtle managed to be both noisier and more distracting than when all of the Foot Ninja were assembled for meal times. Yet all of the orange turtle's talking was good for one thing, it kept his opponents mind off of the Foot Ninja and Hun, who were quickly finishing up loading their stolen goods. With no weapons in the orange turtle's hands Leonardo put his swords away and rushed forward, knocking the turtle onto his carapace, hard.

Michelangelo's head hit the ground when he fell and he leapt up rubbing his head, annoyed. "Oww, dude what was that for?"

The black turtle's only response was to narrow his eyes dangerously at the startled reptile.

_Wow this guy is really serious! There's got to be a way to get him to stop fighting and talk for a minute._ Determined to keep trying, Michelangelo continued to press the issue. "Dude, have you looked in the mirror? We are both mutant ninja turtles. We're the same."

Quickly growing tired of the incessant chatter, Leonardo growled as he lunged forward to attack.

Michelangelo's retort was cut off as the wind was knocked out of him again. Leaping to his feet, he pulled out his nunchaku and started to reluctantly fend off the older turtle's strikes. _Wow this guy is good!_

When Leonardo saw the orange banded turtle finally pull out his weapons he almost smiled. _Finally!_ At first the younger turtle's fighting style was exciting. This turtle was fast, agile and rather unpredictable. It was sort of like fighting an armed pinball. And the black masked turtle was up for the challenge.

But then the orange one kept getting distracted. And he KEPT ON TALKING! The lack of focus and incessant chatter allowed Leonardo to gain the upper hand. Soon he was overpowering the orange masked turtle, delivering one solid blow after another while doing so.

Michelangelo did not let his weakness stop his barrage of facts. If anything it only served as fuel for the excitable turtle to keep talking in an attempt to get his opponent to answer him. If only he could find something to spark this guy's interest in him. If he could just get him talking to him, instead of trying to continue pummeling him.

Leonardo looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Hun had finished collecting the cargo and was starting to leave. The orange banded turtle had been so focused on chatting with his opponent throughout the fight that he failed to notice that Hun and the Foot Ninja's were leaving.

"Dude, just stop for a minute and talk to me. Aren't you even a little bit curious? What if we are brothers? Or at least we could become friends. Look at how alike we are! We even fight the same!"

Leonardo snorted at the rambunctious turtle's claim. He wasn't sure why, but something was holding him back from killing the talkative reptile. Instead the sword wielder took one final swipe at the pleading turtle before he leapt into the shadows. "We are nothing alike, Orange."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mikey, that first confrontation didn't go very well for him did it? Chapter three is coming up next, where we will find out what our red masked hothead has been doing. Until then, thanks for taking the time to read and please leave a review! Virtual hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows to those who do! **


	3. Triceriton Warrior

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, the reviews make me very happy! This chapter is light on character interaction, but we do find out what happened to our favorite red masked turtle.  
**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: The only ninja turtles that I own, are beanie babies. Sad right? **

* * *

Chapter 3-Triceriton Warrior

Michelangelo felt a warm trickle roll down his arm as he stared at the spot where the black clad turtle had stood mere moments earlier. The longer he stood alone in the warehouse, the more the adrenaline rush wore off and the pain from his injuries started to settle in. Realizing that he could not stay above ground, especially alone and bleeding, the confused turtle stumbled back to the lair. His mind continuing to spin in circles over what happened. _I'm not alone! There's another mutant turtle out there! Wait until I tell Master Splinter. I wonder if there are more of them. Where did he come from? This is so awesome! Wow I am a bit sore though. Actually it felt a lot like when I spar with Master Splinter, only he was really fighting me!_

But as the excitement began to wear off, Mikey's thoughts began to shift to the more pressing questions. _But who were those pajama wearing ninja's? And why was the Purple Dragon leader with them? And that turtle, he was wearing a mask with a claw symbol on it. Does that mean he's with them too? _

Michelangelo was so deep in his thoughts about the night's events as he entered the lair that he didn't notice Master Splinter was speaking to him until he was whacked on the head with his walking stick.

"Michelangelo!"

"Oww!" He rubbed his head. _What is with my head getting hit lately?_

"Yes, Sensai."

"My son, what happened to your arm? Please come sit down."

Splinter was used to his son's poor attention span. He had exceptional speed and agility, possessing a raw talent for the martial arts and could become a gifted ninja. If it weren't for his extremely limited attention span. And apparently something monumental had occurred tonight because his son was rambling on at about a thousand words a minute!

"Michelangelo, focus! What has happened tonight my son?"

As the excitable turtle began his recap of the evening's events, Splinter's stomach sank. He had always known that this day would come and he was dreading it. Now it would appear that day has arrived. His Master's old enemy Oroku Saki, aka the Shredder, was still alive. And now that his Master Yoshi was gone, it was up to Splinter and his son Michelangelo to avenge his death.

What Master Splinter could not have predicted, was that Michelangelo's brothers had also survived the battle with the Shredder. He had thought the other three were lost during the explosion. But now Leonardo has been found, alive. Does this mean the other two are alive as well? And if so, what happened to them? That battle was many years ago and at the time so much happened at once. If Splinter and his pupil were going to take on the Shredder then they were going to need help to do so. And three additional ninja trained turtles could be just the help they need.

But this could not have happened at a worse time. The Battle Nexus tournament was to begin tomorrow and Splinter had already entered the contest. His honor would not allow him to back out of the games. He was the defending champion and required to go. It appeared that the fates had their own plans. With everything going on right now, Splinter could not leave his son home alone. Michelangelo's curiosity could prompt him to seek out his brother alone. And it does not sound like the other one will be easy to convince to fight against the Shredder. Especially if he did not remember his brothers and was raised by that evil man. No, it would be far safer to take the young teen with him to the games. And maybe while they are there, they can recruit a warrior or two to help them in their battle against the Shredder.

No it looks like it is time to tell his son what he remembered on that fateful day when his Master Yoshi battled the Shredder. And to introduce Michelangelo to the Battle Nexus.

* * *

Michelangelo didn't think this day could get any more interesting. Until his father started recapping what happened the day when he became separated from his brothers. He really did have brothers, and not one, but three of them! Splinter had never shared this tale with him before. The few times he had asked how they came to be a family Splinter merely shrugged it off, stating they were covered with some ooze from a mysterious canister and washed into the sewers. Splinter never elaborated further and as a turtle who wasn't going to analyze information, Mikey just accepted that this simple tale was all there was to know.

But now, with these new details, some of Splinter's strange behavior over the years began to make sense. Why there were five bedrooms in the lair even though it was only Michelangelo and Splinter. And all the times Mikey caught his Sensai's sad looks at the empty rooms. His father was saddened at what he thought was the loss of his three sons. And Mikey had three brothers, and at least one of them was alive! And if one of them was alive then there is the very good chance that the other two are alive as well! All they had to do was find them. And hopefully they were not as jaded as the black one. Maybe the three of them could convince the sword carrying turtle to rejoin his family as one of the good guys!

But even more exciting was that Michelangelo was finally going to join his Sensai to the Battle Nexus. Maybe he'll even get to compete in the games! This day couldn't get any more exciting!

* * *

Raphael kept repeating the same sequence over and over as he continued to pound away on his favorite punching bag. Start with a left gab. Follow with a reverse punch. Finish with a left hook. Repeat. The Battle Nexus tournament began tomorrow and Traximus was letting him enter the games for the first time.

But until then it was quiet. Too quiet for Raphael's taste. So he found himself repeating his strikes again and again, to starve off the impending boredom until tomorrow. Don't get the wrong impression, Raphael was happy that the Triceriton's were now at peace with the Federation. But ever since Traximus's Triceriton Rebellion had overthrown Zanramon's rule, there wasn't much to do anymore.

Raphael couldn't wait for the tournament. Getting to participate among the greatest combatants of various dimensions. Fighting against each other for the title of Battle Nexus Champion. The possibility gave the red banded turtle a rush like nothing else. The intensity of the fights. The ferocity of the contestants. It was going to be so exciting!

Raphael's thoughts continued to wander as he began a new sequence of punches and kicks to the bag. Maybe, just maybe, he could get some answers about what he really was and where he came from? Apparently the contestants for the Battle Nexus come from many dimensions. And while it is small, there is the possibility that one of the contestants could be just like him. He might finally find out where he came from! He could have brothers, or sisters, or even an entire family! Maybe he really wasn't all alone after all!

From what Traximus had told him, the red banded turtle just showed up one day, seemingly out of thin air. If his looks didn't give him away as a non-native to the Triceriton homeworld, his inability to breathe the nitrogen and sulfur air did. Because of this, Raphael has worn an environmental breather all his life. Apparently at the Battle Nexus he won't have too. The Battle Nexus is capable of supporting life forms from various atmospheric conditions. For the first time, he will be able to fight without worrying about protecting his environmental breather.

Raphael continued to pound away on the punching bag. Traximus had taken pity on the lost, young turtle and gave him a home. Taught him how to fight like a Triceriton warrior. And Raphael enjoyed the hand to hand combat. The ferocity that the Triceriton's fight with. The pride and honor they took in their battles. Yet, in addition to his obvious looks, something about the red masked turtle never quite fit in among the Triceriton's. It certainly wasn't his lack of temper. No. The hotheaded turtle could anger as easily and quickly as any Triceriton. And while he wasn't as physically strong as them, he worked out with weights daily, making himself as physically strong as he could be. Finished with his workout against the bag, Raphael grabbed one of the knives he kept tucked in his belt, giving it a quick spin in his hand he threw it at the target across the room. A slow smile spread across the turtle's face as he watched it land dead center. _Yes, tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed._

* * *

**A/N: It looks like Mikey is about to run into another brother soon. The action is going to pick up soon and hopefully Raph won't be as stubborn as Leo was. ****** And speaking of Leo, I wonder what he is thinking after the rumble with Mikey? **Until then, thanks for reading and please write a review. Virtual hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top to those who do. **_  
_


	4. I'm Not Alone

**A/N: Poor Mikey and Raph will have to wait. Leo demanded a chapter all about him, and I was only too happy to comply. And a big thank you for reading and for writing reviews. They reviews keep me motivated!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it wasn't true, I do not own the turtles. Sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 4-I'm Not Alone

Leonardo wasn't in any hurry to return to Foot Headquarters. With tonight's heist successful, he knew that Hun would want to be the one to fill in the Shredder on the evenings events and to take the credit for its success. Leonardo could care less about who had the credit. Hun was a fool. He would be sure to tell Master Shredder about the appearance of their foe. And once Hun mentioned that their foe was a ninja fighting turtle, Shredder would know that Leonardo had intervened and stopped their foe from interrupting their heist of the evening. Hun may be a good fighter, but he was no match for a fully trained ninja warrior. Hun would think he had come out on top with the success of tonight's raid, but the Shredder would know that it was his son who had ensured that the evening's mission was a success.

And then Master Shredder would want a recap from Leonardo on what happened. Since Hun's recap would mention a ninja fighting turtle, it would be Leonardo's detailed recap of that evening's fight which would inform the Ninjitsu Master that they had a new enemy, with a protégé. Leonardo did not know who had taught the orange turtle to fight, but he recognized the fighting style immediately. The nunchaku wielding turtle could have only learned those skills from a Ninjitsu Master. But clearly the orange turtle did not learn from Oroku Saki, so then who taught him? And was this person a new foe or a recently resurfaced old enemy? Knowing his father, Leonardo assumed the turtle was working for an enemy, which meant that the appearance of this orange masked turtle was going to leave Leonardo dealing with one very angry Shredder. Something the black banded turtle was not looking forward to.

So the confused turtle took his time as he ran along the rooftops to his home. He wanted a few moments alone to think about what had happened tonight before dealing with his father's outrage. _Where did that ninja fighting turtle come from anyway? And are there more like him?_ His father never mentioned that there were other mutant turtles out there. _And what was Master Shredder going to do about it? _

Leonardo stopped on his favorite rooftop. Sitting on the water tower for a minute to catch his breath the sword wielding turtle let out a sigh. He didn't know what new plans the Shredder would have after tonight's events and the turtle didn't care. It was always the same thing with Master Shredder anyway. Everything he did was to gain power and to prepare for a fight against his enemies, of which he had many. Lately the Shredder seemed to be preparing to fight a bigger foe, but the appearance of this new, or maybe old, enemy was not going to be ignored. And Leonardo knew he would be dragged into it, same as always.

Leonardo growled as he ran a hand over his face, thinking about his place at Foot Headquarters. While Master Shredder would call him his 'son' Leonardo didn't really feel like one. He may have given Leonardo food and shelter, but he had also taught him how to fight and to steal. _Just once it would be nice to be involved in doing some good. To actually help others instead of always hurting them._ Then Leonardo shook his head. Because that's not how his father did things.

Leonardo's thoughts kept returning to the ninja turtle. _Who was that orange masked turtle anyway?_ _He kept talking about how alike we are._ _Yes,_ Leonardo had to agree as he shifted his position. _We are obviously both ninja fighting mutant turtles. But that is where the similarities end. That orange turtle was fast and agile, but also undisciplined and easily distracted. He couldn't even maintain focus in actual combat. How on earth did that turtle ever learn to fight as well as he did? And out of all the weapons, with the nunchaku, a challenging weapon to master._ _And what was all that chatter about brothers? Brothers, plural, does this mean there are more of them? And if so how many of them are there? And what are they to me? Friends? Foes? Siblings? And why didn't Master Shredder ever tell me that I might have brothers? Did he know all along?_

Leonardo let out a groan as he stood, ready to continue his trek back to Foot Headquarters. _Too many questions and not enough answers!_ The only thing the black banded turtle knew for certain, was that there was more to the story of when the Shredder had found Leonardo than he'd been told. And now he had to figure out what to do about it. For the first time in the black banded turtle's life, he might actually have found a true purpose.

* * *

When Leonardo finally arrived back as Foot Headquarters everything was silent. Even the Shredder's office was dark. Thankful that he wouldn't have to talk to his master until tomorrow morning, Leonardo walked down the long hallway to his room. But just before his hand touched the doorknob and he could enter the safety of his bedroom, Leonardo felt someone standing behind him.

"Leonardo, come."

* * *

Oroku Saki sat behind his desk. His face showed no emotion, but his coal black eyes stared intensely at the turtle kneeled before him. Saki sat patiently, slowly looking for any sign of what his young charge was thinking about tonight's events. He had listened to Hun's earlier report. And at first Saki was thrilled that this latest heist was successful. But the appearance of another turtle was unexpected. And he needed to know how this was going to affect his pawn. Saki had put a lot of time and effort into molding Leonardo into a prized addition to the Foot Clan. But he cannot afford to have a warrior that does not listen to his orders. The appearance of a fellow turtle, could be the spark that Leonardo needs to break out of his shell, so to speak, and become a leader. But that spark is useless if he does not remain obedient to his master and he becomes loyal to this missing brother. Unless he could use that to his advantage somehow.

Saki continued his musings as he looked down upon the kneeling turtle. He remembers the day he captured Leonardo quite well. There had been four turtles. But at the time, he could only get his hands on one of them before the room exploded. Saki had thought the other three had been destroyed in the explosion. But now it looks like at least one of them survived. And this raises the possibility that the others did as well. _This new development could be just the advantage I need to finally get rid of those blasted Utroms!_

Finished with his roaming thoughts, Saki addressed the black masked turtle before him. "Tell me about this new turtle you fought tonight, my son."

Leonardo kept his gaze downward on the floor as he tried not to grimace at the term of endearment. He never knew why Saki would call him that. It wasn't often but when he did it really bothered the turtle. It was almost like he was trying to soften him up, make him comfortable enough to open up to him. He certainly didn't treat Leonardo like a son, at least Leo didn't think that was how a son should be treated.

Yet the kneeling turtle was still tempted to open up to Master Saki. He was curious about the orange banded turtle, and perhaps his master could answer his questions. But curiosity was not something his master encouraged, nor looked upon favorably. Master Saki demanded obedience, loyalty and nothing else. The only thing curiosity could do is get him into trouble. So Leonardo avoided his master's piercing eyes and tried to keep his body and breath as neutral as possible. He knew that his physical reaction would be weighed just as heavily as his verbal reply. It was important now more than ever to remain disinterested and indifferent about what his master wanted of him. No, the best plan of action was to keep his answers short and to the point. The less he said, the less risk that his curiosity could slip out, and the faster he could return to his room for some much needed sleep.

"He's a mutant turtle. He fights well. He is fast, agile and his weapon of choice appears to be the nunchaku." Leonardo paused for a second before continuing, uncertain how his master was going to react to the next statement. "And his fighting style, it seems familiar."

Saki's eyes narrowed but he otherwise remained still. "And what do you think of this new turtle, my son?"

Leonardo couldn't help looking up, puzzled by the repeated question. "Master?"

Saki approached the black masked turtle as he repeated the question, kneeling down to look into his eyes. "What do you think of this new turtle, my son?" He would not tolerate the turtle's reclusive nature this time. It was important that he know what Leonardo was thinking.

Leonardo's pulse began to race as his father approached him. His thoughts kept returning to the orange masked turtle's chatter that they could be brothers. But Leonardo had no intention of letting his master know that he was curious about the turtle. If he did then Master Saki might end up confining him to headquarters. And the black clad turtle had already decided that he wanted to get a little more information before deciding for himself if the orange turtle was friend or foe.

He remembered his last words to the energetic turtle when he sliced the orange turtle's arm with his katana. Hoping he was going to give Master Saki the answer he wanted to hear, he repeated it, finishing with the phrase of endearment he knew his Master expected when he referred to Leonardo as his son. "We are nothing alike…Father."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Leo is starting to waver just a tad. And in the next Chapter, Mikey and Raph meet for the first time. Please write a review before you go. Virtual warm brownies with vanilla ice cream and syrup to those who do. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Red And Orange

**A/N: As a big fan of the 2003 series I couldn't resist a nod to one of my favorite episodes, therefore this chapter includes scenes from the 2003 episode, The Big Brawl Part Two. If you are not familiar with the episode don't worry, you don't need to know it to understand this chapter. And a big thank you to those writing reviews. The reviews keep my plot bunny working hard and make me oh so happy!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the turtles, a shame really.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Red and Orange

Michelangelo stood beside Master Splinter as he used some chalk to write a glyph on the wall in front of them. He then began to chant. Suddenly a portal appeared before them. "Come my son, the Battle Nexus awaits."

"Umm, you know Sensei maybe I should…" Michelangelo's protests were interrupted by Splinter grabbing his son's shoulder and pulling him through the portal.

Michelangelo's eyes could not get any bigger as he followed behind his sensei. The Battle Nexus was unlike anything he could have imagined. There were so many life forms he had never seen before. Walking through the Pavilion of Past Champions, his eyes wandered over the statues until two made him stop in his tracks. Master Yoshi and Master Splinter, both former champions of the Battle Nexus. Splinter had told the starstruck turtle about his participation in the Battle Nexus Tournament, but he never mentioned being a champion.

"Wow, this is so cool!"

A smile spread across Splinter's face as he placed a furry hand on the turtle's shoulder. Once again pulling him forward. "Come my son, the games will begin soon."

* * *

Raphael followed Traximus as they walked to the line up of contestants in front of the pit arena. Looking around Raphael couldn't help but be impressed. He knew he would see a lot of unusual lifeforms, yet the red masked turtle was still in awe at just how many different lifeforms participated in the tournament.

Traximus looked over at his young charge. He knew that Raphael's boredom was approaching a tipping point now that Zanramon's rule was at an end. With the war over, the red banded turtle no longer had an outlet for his pent up aggression. Sparring against Traximus or pounding on a punching bag does not provide the same thrill as being in actual combat. He was hoping that the young warrior would find enjoyment from the games while also blowing off some much needed steam. And maybe, if they were really lucky, they could find someone who would know where Raphael really came from. Raphael was a natural protector, except with the Triceriton Republic now at peace, he no longer had anyone to protect.

* * *

The Ultimate Daimyo began the tournament by using his scepter to split the contestants into pairs. The Daimyo announced to the group. "Warriors, first tier, begin!"

Michelangelo found himself facing Tjaluk of Setia Hati Terate. Tjaluk wasted no time charging at the orange turtle. Mikey couldn't help but let out a cry as he dodged the charge.

"Aaahhhh!"

Mikey did a back flip to get out of the way, then quickly pulled out his nunchaku and started spinning them in his expert hands. _ Looks like it's game time!_

Michelangelo started taunting his opponent as they sparred. "Let's say we call this a draw, and I'll spring for the other half of that haircut."

Tjaluk responded with another charge at the turtle. Except this time Mikey was ready and as he flipped over his opponent's head, he twisted the nunchaku to land a killing blow. Right before Mikey's weapon could hit Tjaluk in the head, he vanished. Michelangelo began waving to the roaring crowd. _Sweet I'm on to round two!_

* * *

Raphael found himself fighting against Rings, a warrior wielding disk weapons. The warrior lunged forward, immediately putting Raphael on defense as he blocked the rings with his knives. Then Raphael saw an opening and struck out at Rings. His opponent jumped back out of reach, and then two more rings appeared in his hands. Now Raphael was fighting with two knives against an opponent with four rings.

Rings and Raphael sparred for a few moments until Raphael leapt backwards. Rings threw two of his weapons at the red masked turtle. Raphael easily blocked the discs. He let out a smile as he charged. _One should never throw their weapons. _Raphael easily blocked one of the rings, flipped over the opponent's head and knocked him off balance with a roundhouse kick. Twirling his knives he prepared to deliver a winning blow. "Say goodnight ring boy." Rings vanished to the healing pavilion before Raphael's blow could hit it's mark. With a smirk Raphael says "Round Two!"

* * *

After a short break the winning contestants were once again paired off to begin round two. Red and Orange stared at each other in shock. Neither one moving least they break the spell and find out it was all a dream. Detecting there was a problem, Gyoji appears before the two turtles, startling them both out of their thoughts.

"Is there something wrong contestants? You are supposed to be fighting."

Michelangelo was the first to recover. _This red dude must be one of my brothers! This dude looks like he could really kick my shell. _"You wouldn't consider forfeiting so we can talk this out would you dude?"

At first, Raphael was frozen to the spot. _ Who is this orange guy? He's looks just like me! _But then he asked Raphael to forfeit. _Back away from a fight?_ _Is this turtle crazy?_ Deciding to figure out what's going on later, Raphael let out a roar and charged at the orange turtle.

Michelangelo dodged the attack. Raphael's knives stuck into the ground in the exact spot he had previously been standing in. "I'll take that as a no."

Raphael pulled his knives out of the ground and let out a growl as he charged the energetic turtle again.

Michelangelo kept talking to the hotheaded turtle as he flipped over his head and delivered a roundhouse kick to the shell. "Dude, maybe we can just talk this out?"

Raphael was starting to see red. The annoying turtle just kept on talking and dodging his attacks. _This guy is really getting under my shell._

"Just shut up and fight already!"

Michelangelo was aware that his opponent was losing his temper, which could work to his advantage.

The crowd started to cheer. "Hear that crowd bro, that's me they are cheering for." He continued to taunt the red masked turtle. "Not you…me. Not you…me. Not you…me."

Raphael charged again, but the orange masked turtle merely bent at the waist, and he flew over the turtle's head.

"Ok now you're just getting sloppy."

Raphael kept lunging for the turtle, who kept dodging his every strike. "Will you shut your trap?"

"Why does my talking bother you? Am I distracting you somehow? Making you loose focus? Finally getting under your shell? Or maybe you are just a teensy bit worried that I might actually beat you."

The short leash left on Raphael's self control snapped. With a roar he lunged for the talkative turtle, who easily dodged his charge, and found himself running headfirst into the wall. As with the other contestants, Raphael vanished before his body impacted the wall.

He was sent to the healer's pavilion. Raphael began to panic. "I can't believe it, that orange turtle actually beat me? I didn't even know who he was!"

Traximus saw his young charge pitching a hissy fit in the healer's pavilion and ran over to calm him down. "Raphael, defeat is a harsh mistress. Come let us drown our sorrows in a protein supplement."

After Raphael had calmed down, he told Traximus about the orange masked turtle. "What do you think Traximus?"

The Triceriton was facing the doorway and saw the orange turtle enter the café with a giant rat. "I think we are about to get some answers Raphael."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that was a short chapter and was heavy on the action and light on the narrative. In the next chapter Raph is going to have to make a tough decision. Soon the chapters get longer, the action picks up, and don't worry Donatello fans, our favorite brainy turtle will show up soon. ******Virtual peppermint mocha's (or iced mocha's if your area is warm) to those who write a review! And as always t**hanks for reading!**


	6. Moving In

**A/N: Raph and Mikey didn't want to give up control just yet, so this chapter is all about them. And thank you, thank you, thank you to the reviewers. They not only make my day, but also keep me writing.**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't won the PowerBall and I don't own the turtle's either, so frustrating.**

* * *

Chapter 6-Moving In

Raphael was walking down the streets of the Battle Nexus alone. He needed time to collect his thoughts after everything he had just heard from both the orange turtle and his master. No wait! Make that his brother and his father! He was faced with the difficult decision of where to go once the tournament was over. Return back to the Triceriton homeworld with Traximus or embark on a new adventure by returning to Earth with Master Splinter and his annoying younger brother Michelangelo?

_After all these years, I finally have some answers. I have a family! Heck I have a planet that I came from! There's no fighting on the Triceriton homeworld anymore. And the Triceriton's are at peace with the Federation. There's nothing for me to do on the Triceriton homeworld anymore. No one needing my protection anymore. But how can I leave Traximus? After all, he has practically raised me. Yet it sounds like there is plenty of fighting to be done on Earth, breaking up gang fights and stopping crime. And what about my lost brother Leonardo? Maybe Michelangelo and I can work together to bring him home too? And what about our fourth brother, Donatello, I wonder what happened to him?_

It seemed like the longer the red masked turtle walked the streets, the more unanswered questions he gathered. He paused outside of an alley and pulled a knife from his belt. Leaning against the wall he twirled the knife deep in thought. A voice from out of the darkness made him jump and his knife clattered to the ground.

"Hey bro, thinking hard are we?"

The orange masked turtle seemed to melt out of the shadows. Mikey noticed Raphael jump when he spoke.

"Dude, relax, you just need to learn some ninja stealth. Don't worry, Master Splinter and I will teach you."

Leaning to pick up his knife the startled turtle replied. "Who says I'm coming with you?"

Michelangelo was surprised that Raphael hadn't already decided to return with them to Earth. "Bro, we are your family. You can come home now. You're just going to pass up this chance?"

Raphael couldn't figure out this orange turtle. He was so certain that Raphael should return to Earth with him. But Raphael didn't remember ever being on Earth! And from what he'd heard, it didn't sound too appealing. Having to always hide in the shadows, forced to live underground, in a friggin sewer of all places. He may not have been able to breathe the air, but at least on the Triceriton homeworld Raph could walk around any time of day or night, and not feel like an outcast. But wait, was that really true?

Raphael began twirling his knife again. It was a nervous habit that he did when he was thinking or itching to start a fight. _Aren't I already an outcast on the Triceriton homeworld? I may not have to hide in the shadows but I can't breathe the air on my own. And I don't have anyone to protect anymore. No reason to fight anymore. Peace is great but it's also a bit…well boring!_

Michelangelo watched his red masked brother muse on what to do. Clearly the knife wielder was struggling with his decision. But Mikey couldn't let Raphael slip through his fingers. The orange turtle was tired of being alone. Now he had brothers! But with Leonardo running loose with the bad guys, Michelangelo didn't want to let yet another brother turn his back on him. He's so close to no longer being alone. Raphael was standing right in front of him. His real family needed him, Mikey needed him. He just had to figure out a way to convince Raphael. The orange masked turtle had to show his older brother that it was more fun to be with him than to be alone anymore. Then an idea popped into his head and his eyes lit up. _Ninja tag!_

Michelangelo started to bounce from one foot to the next as he got his brother's attention. "Hey Raphie."

Startled out of his thoughts Raphael looked up. "What?"

No longer able to contain his excitement the nunchaku wielding turtle playfully punched his brother on the arm. "Tag, you're it."

With a loud laugh, Michelangelo bounded away.

For a moment, Raphael was startled. Then his arm started to throb where Michelangelo hit him. _No one hits Raphael and gets away with it._ The red masked turtle growled as he took off after him. "Don't call me Raphie!"

* * *

Traximus watched Raphael and Michelangelo wrestle each other on the ground. He could not remember the last time he had seen his young charge act so carefree. Clearly the orange masked turtle brought out the softer side in Raphael.

Master Splinter cleared his throat to announce his presence next to the Triceriton warrior. "I don't remember the last time I've seen Michelangelo so happy."

Traximus had to agree with the old rat. "I could say the same for Raphael. He is a proud warrior, but often too serious and easily angered. I've never been able to help him control his temper."

Splinter nodded his head. "Raphael has always had extreme emotions. I had hoped with age his aggression would have tamed. But just as fierce as his temper, is his heart."

Traximus was happy that Raphael had finally found his family, but also sad to know that the red masked turtle would be leaving him. "Rejoining his family is the best thing that could have happened to Raphael. He has a purpose again. He has brothers to protect now. And it sounds like you will have your hands full, with training Raphael while trying to take on your lost son Leonardo."

Splinter placed his paw on the Triceriton's arm. "It was not easy to discipline four boys. Each one of them is strong willed and stubborn. But together they complement each other. Help each other find peace and happiness." Then Splinter turned to face Traximus and bowed deeply. "I thank you for taking care of my lost son."

The minute he saw the orange turtle in the arena, Traximus knew that Raphael had finally found his family and that he would not be returning to the Triceriton homeworld with him. Traximus had never doubted that Raphael should rejoin his family. Being part of a family is life's greatest gift. And even if he would never admit it, he knew that Raphael was happy to finally return to his true home. He would no longer have to be the only teenage mutant turtle. He would no longer be the only one of his kind. He would no longer be alone. Getting to talk with Raphael's father and to see what his lost brother was like, made having to say good-bye easier for the Triceriton warrior. He knew his young charge was going to be in good hands.

* * *

Raphael was not a turtle for long good-bye's. He was more of a turtle of action. Yet the red banded turtle couldn't help but get a little chocked up as he said his final good-bye's to Traximus. He had spent 10 long years with the Triceriton warrior. And now he was returning to his family and a world he didn't even remember.

Master Splinter and Michelangelo stood patiently by the portal to return to Earth.

Raphael's voice was a tad softer than normal. "Traximus, I don't know what to say."

Traximus also did not enjoy long good-bye's. "This is not good-bye Raphael, merely so long for now. Good luck with finding your remaining brothers."

The two warrior's firmly gripped their hands together before Raphael reached his other arm around the Triceriton's side and hugged him tightly. In a voice barely over a whisper he croaked out. "Thank you Traximus…for everything."

Then the knife wielding turtle turned and walked behind his father and orange masked brother, eager to tackle this next phase in his life, ready to face whatever challenges fate decided to throw his way next. Raphael was finally coming home.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Raph is coming home! If only Leo would be so easy to convince right? This was another short chapter but the next chapter is nice and long and should be up in a few days. Please write a review, it really helps keep my plot bunny happy. Virtual oatmeal raisin (or chocolate chip) cookies to those who do!**


	7. Two Against One

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter, the longest one in this story to date, full of brotherly fluff and action. Information on the ****Muramasa**** sword is from Wikipedia and other sources on the web. To those who have written reviews, thank you so much! And if you have not, please do! I have virtual treats for those who do.  
**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer I write this fic on but I do not own the turtles.**

* * *

Chapter 7-Two Against One

It had been many weeks since Leonardo's run in with the orange masked turtle. Ever since, none of the criminal activities by the Purple Dragon or the Foot Clan were interrupted. It was like the talkative turtle had simply dropped off of the face of the Earth.

Frustrated with the hyperactive turtle's absence, and wanting to blow off some steam, Leonardo found himself in the dojo for the third time that day. He stood in the shadows, watching the four members of the Shredder's Elite Guard finish their practice session. Leo had to admit, they wore nice hats. Out of all of the ninja's who worked for Master Shredder, only the Elite Guard had earned Leonardo's respect. These four were the most accomplished ninja's in the Foot Clan and were the deadliest of it's warriors.

Sometimes Leonardo fantasized what it would be like to be part of such a formidable team. Leonardo fought well, but every ninja has their weaknesses. And while each Elite Guard was a formidable opponent when alone, their true strength emerged when they fought together. Each ninja's weakness played on the next ninja's strengths. When they worked as a team, they were unstoppable.

Like Leonardo, the Elite Guard rarely interacted with anyone unless ordered to do so. But unlike the black banded turtle, the members of the Elite Guard were never alone, they had their own brotherhood. They had each other. It was rare to find one of them alone. The Elite Guard trained together, they ate together and they rested together. The four members functioned as a single unit. They were their own mini family within the large and vast Foot Clan family. The loyalty of the Elite Guard was never questioned. They worked for and obeyed only Master Shredder. Everything they did was to fulfill the Shredder's wishes. Including when they sparred with Leonardo.

The leader of the Elite Guard cleared his throat, staring patiently at the sword wielding turtle. Master Shredder had ordered the accomplished warriors to periodically spar with the mutant turtle. Snapped out of his thoughts Leonardo unsheathed the two katanas from his back and walked to the center of the dojo floor. Two of the Elite Guard's moved to the side to watch, while the other two went on an offensive attack against the black masked turtle.

Originally, only one Elite Guard would spar against the young reptile. But as his skills improved the Elite Guard shifted to sparring two against one. The turtle had become quite the skilled warrior and could now easily defeat any one of the Elite Guard in solo combat. The leader of the Elite Guard watched as Leonardo defeated both of his brothers. The black banded turtle was becoming victorious more often during the two on one sparring sessions. _It looks like we're were going to have to start sparring three to one soon. Master Shredder will be happy to learn that the turtle's skills were continuing to improve. _

As the Elite Guard left the dojo Leonardo stepped to the middle of the room. The periodic sparring sessions made him a stronger fighter, but is also had it's disadvantages. The Elite Guard knew the turtle's fighting style just as well as the Shredder did. If he had to fight all four of them at once, Leonardo wasn't convinced that he could defeat them by himself.

The dojo seemed much larger now that there was only the one turtle inside. Leonardo began his cool down stretches as he let his mind once again wander. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to be the leader of a team of warriors, instead of always facing his opponents alone.

* * *

It's taken many weeks since returning with Master Splinter and Michelangelo to Earth, but Raphael was finally starting to feel like he was home. Upon his return the red masked turtle embarked on a punishing training regimen with Master Splinter to develop his ninja skills. His favorite part were the weapons lessons. Master Splinter had the red masked turtle trade in his knives for a pair of sais and his skills were improving rapidly.

Raphael had instantly fallen in love with the two pronged batons. By varying his grip he could strike and block far more effectively than with his mere fists alone. They were quite useful for disarming his opponents. His offensive reach was extended considerably for they were easy to throw at a distant target when needed. And they had the added advantage of trapping and blocking weapons, something he could never do well with his old knives. The sais worked particularly well to trap swords and Raph had even managed to snap one of them during the last sparring session. The sais fit his fighting style perfectly.

On the Triceriton homeworld, Raphael was able to walk freely among the residents, therefore the majority of Raphael's time with Master Splinter was spent on learning the art of stealth and invisibility. How to blend into the shadows and move quickly, silently, and secretly. To only be seen by his opponent when Raphael chose to be seen and not a moment before. And while Raphael's skills were improving, he still had a long way to go.

Michelangelo had taken it upon himself to 'help' his older brother learn the art of invisibility, by pranking the red banded turtle. The orange loving turtle reasoned, when his brother became good at stealth he would be able to detect Mikey before the water balloon fired. Which is why the energetic turtle now found himself running at top speed around the lair, trying to escape a wet and rather angry Raphael.

"Mikey I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!"

Michelangelo let out a chuckle as he taunted his brother. "Relax Raph, it's just water. Besides, no one can detect Michelangelo, the Battle Nexus Champion and master ninja of stealth and invisibility! My skills are unparalled."

Raphael let out a chuckle of his own as he tackled the mischievous turtle to the floor. "But your evading skills are not."

Mikey let out a girlish scream as his shell hit the floor. Raph used his greater strength and weight to his advantage and had pinned both the playful turtle's arms _and_ legs. And try as he might, the orange turtle could not overthrow his stronger brother.

After struggling unsuccessfully to pry himself loose Mikey began to plead with his older brother. "Raph, you're heavy bro, let me up!"

The red turtle's teeth flashed in a wicked grin and he refused to budge, instead he tightened his grip as he continued to hold his squirming brother beneath him. "Not until you say it."

Michelangelo let out a sigh. He had already learned that his hotheaded brother was quite stubborn and did not give up easily. Raph would keep him pinned all day until he caved. "Raphael is the top ninja turtle."

"And?"

Mikey squirmed again, but Raphael's grip was solid. "And Raphael is better than me in every way."

Satisfied with the younger turtle's answers, Raphael smirked and released his hold on his brother.

Michelangelo jumped to his feet, glaring at his older sibling. But he could not stop the smile that spread across his face.

Raphael rose to his feet. Reaching out he hit Mikey on the back of the head.

Rubbing his head, Michelangelo whined. "Oww, what was that for."

Raphael turned to walk to the kitchen, but not before he smugly replied. "Because I can."

Michelangelo had to admit, his aggressive older brother had a strange way of showing affection. And the nunchaku wielding turtle wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

This was an exciting night for Raphael and Michelangelo. Master Splinter had finally deemed that Raph's stealth skills were good enough for a rooftop patrol. It was time for Raphael to see the city that was his true home. And Michelangelo was more than happy to be the tour guide.

As they leaped among the rooftops Raphael had to admit, New York City was pretty amazing. It was so big! The buildings were so tall! And all of the people! Even at night, when most cities would be winding down, this one was alive and bustling! The red loving turtle found the energy of the city intoxicating. But even more important, was the sense of familiarity about the city. It felt like he was finally where he belonged. After all these years on the Triceriton homeworld, the sai wielding turtle had finally returned. It felt like home.

Michelangelo had been playing the role of tour guide all evening, and the two brothers only had one or two more stops before they would return to the lair. "And over there is the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They are currently setting up for a temporary exhibit on Japanese swords."

The orange masked turtle turned to jump onto the next roof, when Raphael's voice stopped him.

"Hey Mikey, what are the museum's hours again?"

Turning to face his brother Mikey shrugged. "I dunno bro, but it is certainly closed by now."

The red masked turtle grabbed his sais from his belt. Sparring with Michelangelo and Master Splinter was fun but it was no replacement for the thrill of a real fight. The thought of his very first rumble back on Earth made the blood in his veins pump faster. With a gleam in his eyes he began descending down to the loading dock where he thought he saw movement in the shadows. "That's what I thought."

Michelangelo began to panic. It was their first night out of the lair, they weren't cleared to fight topside yet. Splinter would surely punish them both. He took off after his older brother as he called out. "Raph, wait"

Mikey joined his impulsive brother in the shadows behind a few shipping crates. He could see Raphael's muscles were tensing up, it was clear that the red masked turtle was just itching for a fight.

He whispered as loud as he dared to his impatient brother. "Raph, wait. We can't just go charging in there."

Raphael felt his temper starting to rise as he argued with his younger brother. "And why not Mikey? We're supposed to protect the innocent, defend against crime and all that, right? I only saw one shadow. It'll be two against one. Come on, this'll be easy. What could go wrong?"

Finished with his argument and unwilling to wait for a response, Raphael leapt into action.

_Famous last words Raphie._ Michelangelo reached for his nunchaku and jumped after his brother.

* * *

Leonardo had thought tonight's solo mission would be boring. He was looking forward to admiring the swords that would be put on display at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Sometimes his assignments for the Shredder involved stealing one thing or another and tonight's assignment was for the Muramasa sword that would be on display. Swords by this school of swordsmiths were believed to be cursed and filled with a bloodthirsty spirit. Muramasa swords were reported to be great destroyers. If the sword's desire remains unquenched in battle the wielder was said to be driven to experience murder or attempt suicide.

As the black masked turtle's eyes searched among the new arrivals for his target, he felt the shadows behind him move. For a brief moment, Leonardo thought he sensed a familiar presence. _Orange?_ But then he felt a much larger, angrier presence. Clearly, whomever was hiding in the shadows was itching for a fight. _Well if it's a fight they want, they are going to be in for quite a surprise. _He turned on his heels while reaching for one of his swords as the shadow charged at him.

Raphael's perfectly planned forward strike to the dark figure hidden in the shadows was blocked by a katana. The bottom of the sword peered into the light, showing a green hand holding the hilt. _Mikey had mentioned that our eldest brother was a swordsman. This must be Leo!_

Raphael stepped back and paused for a moment in shock. "Leo?"

He then found himself dodging the sharp blade as the figure walked into the light. Adjusting his stance, Leonardo's body automatically continued attacking as his thoughts began puzzling over the sight of the red masked turtle in front of him. _Another turtle? Just how many of these guys are there?_

Michelangelo skidded to a halt at the sight before him, he couldn't believe their luck. "Leo?"

Leonardo glanced at the orange loving turtle as he briefly paused in his attack against the red one. _Why does everybody know my name?_ Taking a step back, he scrutinized the two reptiles as he twirled the sword in his hand once, waiting for his opponents next move.

The three turtles began to slowly move in a circle, looking at each other warily.

Wanting answers, Leonardo decided to break the silence first. "What do you two want?"

Thrilled that the black masked turtle had finally talked to him, Michelangelo's words ran out in a rush. "Leo, we are your brothers. I'm your brother Michelangelo, but Mikey for short. I'm your youngest brother. And the hothead over there is our older brother Raphael. Well actually he's my older brother. Raph is your immediate younger brother. You are actually the eldest."

In his excitement, Mikey started moving closer to the sword wielding turtle, oblivious to his muscles tensing up.

Nothing the orange turtle said was making any sense to the black masked warrior. _How do they know me? And what does he mean I have brothers? Just how many of these supposed brothers do I have? Does the Shredder know about them? _

Raphael stayed silent as his energetic brother rattled on, hoping to get through to Leonardo. While Raphael shared in Mikey's enthusiasm in trying to talk Leo into going back with them to the lair, Raph understood warriors. And he was closely watching the sword carrying turtle's body language, which was not showing that he believed everything Mikey was telling him. In fact, the longer Mikey rattled on, the more Leo started to tense up.

_He's not getting through to him._ Raphael slowly started to shift into an offensive stance.

Oblivious to his older brother's body language, Mikey's words continued to rush out. In his excitement the orange masked turtle was no longer paying attention to what he was saying. "And you can meet Master Splinter who is our real father. And we are going to unite together to fight against the Shredder."

_Fight against Master Shredder? These turtle's really are crazy! I don't know what's going on, but these two cannot interfere with my assignment._ Coming to the conclusion that these two ninja turtles were foes and not allies, Leonardo waited for the orange masked turtle to take another step closer. Then he flipped his sword so that the hilt was facing the turtle's eyes, throwing blinding powder into his face.

Mikey jumped back in surprise, rubbing his eyes frantically while he coughed. "Dude, what the shell?"

"Mikey you ok?"

Alarmed, Raphael charged the black masked turtle. _That was uncool, brother or no, you are going down._

"I'm fine." Mikey choked out continuing to rub his eyes.

The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the loading dock. Leonardo was used to battling a larger and stronger opponent from his sparring sessions with Hun. Yet the red masked turtle had far better skills than the blonde behemoth and was able to land more than one blow as he countered the sword carrying turtle's attacks. And those sais were proving to be rather effective against his sword. _This guy's not bad. _

Raphael may have had strength on his side, but he began to feel like he was beginning to lose the fight against his sword wielding brother. Every move Leonardo executed was smooth and precise. Raphael prided himself on his fighting skills but clearly his older brother was better. The sai wielding turtle felt like he was fighting a turtle version of Master Splinter. And it was becoming quickly apparent that the black turtle's endurance was far superior to Raphael's. If they didn't do something soon, Leo was not only going to kick his shell into next week, but he was also going to get away before they could convince him to listen to them. "Bro, just stop and talk for a minute."

Leonardo blocked the red turtle's strikes as his eyes roamed the crates around the loading dock. Seeing the crate he needed, he send a solid kick to the sai wielding turtle's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Mikey's eyes cleared in enough time for him to see Leo knock Raphael down. "Raph!"

Panicked that his older brother was hurt, Michelangelo grabbed one of his nunchaku and began spinning it in his expert hands. All thoughts of talking pushed aside, he stood in front of Leo, inadvertently blocking his brother's target. The black banded turtle narrowed his eyes as he struck out. These turtle's were really starting to piss him off. He bent at the waist to avoid the orange turtle's strike for his head and used the hilt of his katana to add extra strength to his punch. Mikey used his forearm to block the strike but stumbled for a second as he struggled to regain his footing from the force of the blow.

Regaining his breath, Raphael's temper soared and he charged the two warring turtles with a roar. Leonardo bent his right arm behind his back so that the sword blocked the attacking sais while he pivoted his left leg to execute a snap kick into Mikey's side, pushing him back. He then flipped the sword in his right hand and drove his fist hilt first into Raphael's jaw, drawing blood.

Hoping his eldest brother could be as easily distracted as Raphael, Mikey began to taunt his opponent. "You're not bad bro, but I've seen better."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed dangerously, his glare making the orange turtle take a step back in panic.

The black banded turtle growled his response as he stood tall and slowly pulled the second sword from his back. It was time to finish this fight.

"Maybe with one sword. But NOT WITH TWO."

_Oh shell, that was the wrong thing to say._

Leonardo twirled the two swords, charging the wise cracking turtle. Mikey was barely able to dodge the blades as they flew past his head and arms. It suddenly felt like Leonardo had four arms and not two. For every strike he dodged another one seemed to land until the orange loving turtle found himself flat on his shell, his head spinning.

With the orange turtle out of the way, Leonardo turned his attention to the red turtle who had recovered from the blow to his jaw, his eyes shooting daggers at Leo. Raph immediately leapt towards the black turtle hoping to at least momentarily stun him while Mikey recovered. The only noises that could be heard in the warehouse were the clank of metal on metal and the soft grunts and groans from strikes as they met their targets.

Mikey rejoined the group but the two younger brothers kept getting in each other's way. They were not used to fighting together and in their confusion they didn't realize that the black masked turtle was pushing them closer and closer to his target. With the crate now in reach, Leonardo sheathed one of his swords and threw a few shuriken above his head. Puzzled by the unexpected move, red and orange looked up in just enough time to see the large stack of crates begin to tumble towards them, the rope that was holding them severed by the shuriken.

Leonardo leapt up and snatched the crate with the Muramasa sword with one hand as he used his other hand to push off of a passing crate and tucked into a roll as he hurled his body away from the two stunned turtles.

Raph and Mikey couldn't react as fast as their strategic thinking brother and found themselves covering their heads as the crates started to fall on top of them.

Raphael had one last thought before a crate hit him in the head, hard. _ Who does this guy think he is, Fearless?_

A loud crash echoed throughout the loading dock as Raphael and Michelangelo were buried underneath the wreckage.

Before tonight Leonardo had been hoping to run into the orange turtle again and maybe even get some answers. But that hot headed red turtle was another story. He was the type to fight first and talk later. Leonardo looked over his shoulder and hesitated for a moment, surveying the mess. The crates might knock out the two turtles, but they were not heavy enough to kill them. Working for the Shredder, Leonardo was no stranger to death. Yet for some reason he couldn't place his finger on, he did not want to kill these two turtles. He paused, waiting for signs that they were merely stunned from the falling crates. Once he heard their groans and saw the wood start to move as they began to shift their way out of the wreckage Leonardo leapt into the shadows to return to Foot Headquarters with the stolen sword.

Unknown to the black masked turtle three dark figures had silently watched the entire fight from their perch on a nearby rooftop. For a moment the three figures glanced at each other. Pulling out a device from his pocket, the leader's soft voice broke the silence. "Mr. Mortu, we have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Whew this chapter was a doozy. I hope you enjoyed it! Gee, I wonder if you can guess which brother will pop up in the next chapter? Until then, please write a review! Virtual chocolate covered strawberries (or fruit of your choice) to those who do!**


	8. Utrom Inventor

**A/N: And as promised, in this chapter, here's Donnie!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles I'd be writing episodes instead, oh what fun that would be!**

* * *

Chapter 8-Utrom Inventor

Donatello felt himself falling backwards onto his shell. Using the momentum he rolled onto his left side and reached for his fallen bo staff. Weapons practice was his least favorite part of practice. As the Guardian advanced the purple masked turtle leapt to his feet and took a defensive stance. He dodged the forward strike and spun his bo in expert hands before using it one handed to swipe at the Guardian's feet. The Guardian deftly jumped over the swinging staff but landed exactly where Donatello had calculated, leaving him open to Donnie's elbow striking him solidly in the chest. Momentarily stunned, the Guardian grunted at the force of the blow while falling to his knees indicating the end of the match.

The two opponents bowed, concluding today's practice. Donatello walked to the edge of the mat, grabbed a towel and began wiping the sweat from his brow, his mind immediately returning to the invention he had started earlier that morning. Practice was never the purple loving turtle's favorite part of the day, but he couldn't deny the utility from the exercise it provided. The physical exertion gave his mind the downtime it needed to recharge and the adrenaline rush gave him the energy he would need to continue his work well into the late evening.

As the purple masked turtle began chugging a water bottle, the Guardian nodded to Donnie and walked out of the dojo. The bo wielding turtle glanced around the empty dojo and let out a sigh. The Guardians and the Utrom had taught him well over the years, but they were a quiet race. And while he didn't mind the silence most of the time, there were days when the quiet nature of the Guardians and the Utrom left the purple masked turtle feeling rather lonely.

With his water bottle now empty, Don walked the familiar hallways back to his laboratory, letting his mind wander back to his fractured memories. He knew at some point in his early life, he was not alone. Despite the evidence to the contrary the genius turtle was convinced that at some point in his early youth he had spent time with fellow mutant turtles. But despite his best attempts sort through the piecemeal images, he could not recall what happened to them.

Frustrated with his incomplete memories Donatello had turned to Mr. Mortu for help. It was the only time the normally kind and caring Utrom captain had turned cold as ice towards the puzzled turtle. He evaded every single one of Donnie's questions and ultimately left the bo wielding reptile more frustrated than ever. The genius turtle had only ever been able to piece meal two facts from the information he gathered from Mr. Mortu and the Utroms over the years. Fact one, at some point there were additional turtles who were just like Don and fact two, something happened to them many years ago during a confrontation with a great enemy to the Utrom. But despite his best attempts, the lone reptile was never able to unveil any more specifics than that. Whatever happened, it had been a great loss for the Utroms and it seemed to be a grave event that no one wanted to relive by telling the curious turtle.

Entering his lab Donatello sat down and stared blankly at his computer screen. His adrenaline rush from practice was already starting to wear off and his latest invention sat on the table behind him, untouched. His mind was once again distracted by the puzzle of his missing brethren. Donnie had assumed that the fallen turtles held some type of relation to him, if for no other reason than because they were also mutant turtles. _But what happened to them all those years ago?_ _And why won't the Utroms ever talk about it?_

He leaned back in his chair, his fingertips pressed together into a V. Sometimes he pondered how different his life would be if they had also survived. He could've had friends, maybe even have been close enough to one of them to have a best friend. Or perhaps they would have been something more, cousins or brothers? It would have been nice if Donnie had someone else to talk to sometimes. Another turtle to bounce his ideas off of. A confident he could turn to when troubled. A partner when sparring with the Guardians. The purple masked turtle had no problem with being alone, but sometimes, even the quietest of turtle's needs a little excitement and companionship in his life.

_Well no point in continuing to dwell on the past._ Donatello cracked his knuckles and leaned forward, ready to once again focus on the task at hand.

* * *

To the casual outsider, even a Guardian in a rush would move silently past. But to a fellow trained ninja, the leader of the Guardians rushed by in quite a hurry. Perking Donnie's curiosity, he grabbed his bo staff and slipped it into the holder on his back and he exited his lab and followed.

_I wonder what happened? I've never seen him move so quickly after a patrol before._

Sticking to the shadows as he was trained, Donatello crouched behind a large machine to listen in on the conversation. He had missed the beginning of the conversation, but that wasn't a problem for the genius turtle, he could piece together the facts anyway.

Mr. Mortu's incredulous reply carried to the hidden turtle's ears. "They are all alive?"

"Indeed sir, and it appears that the red and orange one's are still together. I don't think those two are working for the enemy. However, the blue one appears to be working for Ch'rell."

Mr. Mortu frowned. "That's going to be a problem. It appears that Ch'rell is preparing to make a strike soon. We'll need to recruit them, all of them. We can only defeat Ch'rell if the four of them are united and working together."

Donatello's eyes narrowed as he pondered the conversation. _Who the shell is Ch'rell? And who is still alive? Four of what?_

"Sir, what are you going to do about Donatello?" The Guardian asked.

A sad smile slide over the Utrom captain's face as his eyes looked over at a large machine and he addressed the hidden turtle. "Donatello, you can come out. It looks like you are finally going to get the answers to your questions on your missing brethren…your long lost brothers."

The eavesdropping turtle walked out from his hiding spot with a sheepish look on his face, while his thoughts raced at a thousand miles a minute. Then he stopped in his tracks as his body finally caught up to his mind. _Wait, did he just say I have brothers?_

* * *

The only thing worse than dealing with an angry Raphael, is dealing with an angry Raphael who had just lost a fight. And that's exactly what Mikey and Master Splinter were facing right now. The red masked turtle was hitting the punching bag so hard, it was slowly beginning to deflate as the stuffing poured out of it. The sand began to pile up on the floor, alongside a weight that had rolled to a stop after the angry turtle toppled over the weight rack during his outburst.

Trying to stay as far away from his pissed off brother as possible, Mikey sat crossed legged in front of Master Splinter, recapping the night's earlier events.

"And then we dug our way out of the rubble and came back here."

Master Splinter narrowed his eyes as he listened to his youngest son's tale. Leonardo's actions spoke volumes to the rat master. After so many years in the Shredder's care, it was no surprise that the evil ninja would order his loyal son to steal. But what was surprising, as well as encouraging, was that deep down inside, Leonardo's need to shield his brothers had not waned after all these years apart from them. All they needed to do now, was to help Leonardo remember his brothers, and his father, Master Splinter.

It appeared that all of his son's had a gap in their memories from that fateful day and Master Splinter wasn't sure how to help them recover those memories. Years ago, he walked Michelangelo through a series of meditation exercises, but it was unsuccessful. And no matter how many times he had caught his youngest son staring blankly into his brothers' rooms, the sight never triggered any sense of familiarity for the lonely turtle.

And now there was Raphael. His second eldest son was even more hot headed and impulsive now that he was a teenager. Yet his desire to protect his brothers was as strong as ever. It was this fact that had driven the angry turtle to seek refuge through punishment of his punching bag. Raphael and Michelangelo had been unable to get through to their older brother. And none of them knew what to do about it.

Rising from his spot on the floor, Master Splinter addressed his two frustrated sons. "My sons, I am going to mediate on this matter. Be sure to get some rest, we will resume training in the morning."

Both turtle's faced their Sensai and bowed.

"Good night Master Splinter."

"Night Sensai."

* * *

Leonardo kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of him. He was eager for his father to dismiss him, now that he had completed his assignment and delivered the Muramasa sword. The black banded turtle was growing more confused than ever and wanted time alone to meditate on the two turtles. He had always thought he was the only ninja turtle in the world, but clearly that was no longer the case.

Saki's eyes roamed over the turtle before him. And then he noticed the bruise beginning to form on his upper arm.

"My son, what happened to your arm?"

Leonardo had to stop himself from looking up in surprise at the unexpected question. Careful to keep his voice level and his breathing even he lied about the injury. "I hit it against a falling crate when I retrieved the sword."

Saki's eyes narrowed at the young teenager's lie. "I see. You are dismissed. Go get some rest my son."

With a quick bow, Leonardo hurried out of the room.

Years ago, when the sword wielding turtle questioned his father about where he came from, Saki had brushed it aside. He thought the other turtles had been destroyed during the explosion. So he told the curious turtle that he rescued him from his greatest enemy, an evil that Saki had vowed to stop. And with Leonardo under his wing, it appeared that Saki would have the upper hand when he was ready to wipe out the Utrom race. Saki had been lucky that Leonardo could not remember the events of that fateful day and he easily accepted Saki as his mentor and master. But now, the reappearance of this other turtle brought the risk that Leonardo would question what Saki had told him all those years ago. He could begin to question where his loyalties should lie, to his Master Saki, or to his brother? And if all three brothers were found, that could give the Utroms the upper hand they needed to defeat Saki. Saki simply could not allow this to happen. Even if all three brothers resurfaced, it was imperative that Leonardo did not rejoin them. For without their leader, the turtles would not be able to defeat him.

Saki's eyes hardened as he continued to ponder the situation. _Yet, it appears that Leonardo is withholding something. Leonardo is too skilled to injure himself from a falling crate. _His young charge was hiding something, but what?_ Did he run into his orange banded brother again? If so, why hide it?_ It didn't appear that the confrontation was peaceful, which meant that Leonardo was still loyal to the Shredder. The black turtle would not be easily convinced by the random appearance of one lonely turtle. But if the others were also still alive and had resurfaced, this could spell trouble for Saki. If Leonardo realized that he had brothers, and that Saki had lied to him, well then there was the risk that he could go rogue. The black masked turtle was a great warrior and it was obvious to anyone who saw him in battle that he was a natural leader. Reuniting with his three brothers could be just what was needed to unleash the full potential of both Leonardo and his siblings.

Saki's eyes hardened. _No, Leonardo cannot learn the truth. Which means that his brother needs to be taken out of the picture. _

With his decision made, Saki summoned his Elite Guard for their next assignment.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, this chapter marks the first time all four brothers have appeared not only in this story but also in the same chapter. I wonder if Donnie will meet any of his brothers soon? ** **Thanks for reading and please write a review before you go! Virtual pecan pie (or blueberry, or apple, take your pick) to those who do!**


	9. Another Turtle

**A/N: A big thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews keep my plot bunny oh so happy! Since it took eight chapters for Donnie to first appear in this story, he didn't want to give up the spotlight just yet, enjoy!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Someday the stars will align and the turtles will be all mine, mine, mine, but until then, they are so not, not, not. Sigh.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Another Turtle

Donatello took a shaky step into his room. His head was spinning like a top. _I'm not alone! I have brothers, and not just one brother, but three of them! And they are all still alive! This is amazing!_

He abruptly sat down on the bed and began to ponder his options. Although Donnie still had gaps in his memories, Mr. Mortu filled him in on what happened that fateful day all those years ago. And it wasn't a pretty story. But the more pressing issue was how to recruit his brothers. While it appeared that two of them remained together, it was obvious that the oldest, Leonardo, was working for the enemy. He would be the toughest to convince to fight against Ch'rell.

From what the Guardians reported, it also appeared that his black masked brother had also become quite the skilled warrior. This would make convincing him especially difficult, for in a fight, it sounded like he could easily over take any one of his brothers.

The genius turtle narrowed his eyes. _But if all three of us fought together to take him down, perhaps we would be able to restrain him long enough to show him the truth behind Oroku Saki. Now how am I going to find my other two brothers to convince them to help me?_ Donatello got up to grab an Utrom caffeine supplement as his mind pondered the problem.

* * *

Hoping to ease the nerves of both of his young sons, Master Splinter had called for an impromptu meditation setting. He could feel the frustration rolling off of both of his sons in waves, but still the ninjitsu master pushed forward with the exercise.

Raphael and Michelangelo opened their eyes to find themselves surrounded by mist.

Not as familiar with meditation as his younger brother, Raphael turned to question him. "Mikey, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Raph, it looks like we are experiencing the same vision or something."

"So what do we do now little bro?"

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. He never knew why meditation was so weird sometimes. "I dunno, I guess we should check things out."

The two turtles started walking through the mist, with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

Donatello let out another deep breath. He wasn't the biggest fan of meditation but sometimes the genius turtle found it useful for quieting his noisy mind. And after the events of today, he could really use some order for his frantic thoughts. He had developed a headache hours ago from mulling over what to do about his missing brothers. Unsettled, Donnie had turned to meditation. Except today's session was quite unusual. Usually he found himself unable to focus and quit after only a few minutes. But today he was surrounded in a thick mist and found himself wandering around with no particular destination in mind.

He called out into the darkness. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

The only sound was his voice echoing off hidden walls. With a shrug, the bo wielding turtle continued onward into the mist.

* * *

While it felt like Raph and Mikey had been wandering around the mist for hours, in reality it was probably only a few minutes. Suddenly Mikey tilted his head to the side.

"Uh Raph, do you hear that?"

With the question in his eyes, Raph turned to respond to his younger brother.

"I don't hear anything Mikey."

The red masked turtle started to move forward again, only to turn and find that his younger brother had not moved from his post.

"Mikey?"

With fear creeping into his veins, Mikey reached for his nunchaku. "Dude, I don't think we are alone."

Uncertain what was making his brother freak out, Raph pulled the sais from his belt anyway.

"Come on bro."

Taking one step forward the red masked turtle stopped mid stride, for he too finally heard the sound in the distance. It sounded like someone was approaching them.

Mikey was now in full panic mode and his voice had risen an octave. "Um, Raphie, what was that?"

With a roll of his eyes, Raph turned to comfort his jumpy brother. "Relax Mikey, nothing here is real remember."

"Maybe so, but whatever it is, it's right on top of us!"

* * *

Donatello felt like he had been wandering around the thick mist for hours now, with no success. He wasn't sure what the vision was trying to tell him, but he knew that it had to be something important. Usually the inquisitive turtle couldn't quiet his mind long enough to meditate for more than a few minutes at a time. A sudden movement in the shadows caught his attention. Tensing up, he silently pulled the bo staff from his back and walked forward. In the spirit realm, he wasn't certain the bo staff would actually be helpful, but nevertheless the gesture brought comfort to the purple banded turtle.

The mist parted to reveal the masked turtles standing in a clearing, a look of bewilderment on each of their faces.

Donatello's eyes roamed over the two turtles. The red one was obviously the strongest of the three. Donnie was no slouch in the physically fit department but his muscles weren't nearly as defined or as large as the red banded turtle's. _This guy looks like a hardened warrior._ The scars across his plastron and left forearm suggested he was also likely to strike first and think later. In his hands he tightly gripped two sais, his stance suggesting he was ready to leap into action at any moment.

The orange masked reptile was almost a complete opposite to the red one. He was short, the shortest out of the three of them and his weapons were still tucked neatly into the belt at his waist. His eyes twinkled with merriment, while his stance suggested he was ready to leap away at any given moment. While he also had defined muscles, his weren't nearly as large as the red one's, instead reminding Donnie of his own. But it was his legs that really caught the purple loving turtle's attention. Unlike Donnie whose muscles were evenly defined across his body, the orange turtle's legs had the greatest muscle definition. _I bet he favors acrobatics._ Orange subconsciously rocked back and forth on his heels, a bundle of barely contained energy.

_These two turtles have to be my missing brothers. But there is only one way to find out for sure. _

Taking a deep breath, Don questioned tentatively. "Raphael? Michelangelo?"

Michelangelo let out a shaky breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. _This must our brother Donatello! I can't believe it, all my brothers are still alive! _"Donnie?"

Raphael's eyes flicked back and forth between his two brothers, his mind unable to form any coherent thoughts. All of his life, he had thought he was the only mutant turtle in existence. And now in a matter of mere weeks he had gone from being an outcast on an alien world, all alone, to being back to his own world among two of his three brothers! It was too much for Raph to take in. And just as he experienced when meeting Mikey for the first time, there was something about this purple clad turtle that seemed familiar to Raphael. His gut told him he knew this turtle, even though he couldn't remember him. And something about these two made him want to protect them.

Donatello's eyes widened in surprise. "You know who I am?"

Michelangelo wanted to rush up to his purple masked brother and engulf him in a big hug. But not knowing how the bo carrying turtle would react, he held himself back. Instead he focused that energy into talking, his words tumbling out in a rush. _ I feel like I've said this all before, but here we go again!_

"Yeah, we are your bro's! I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for short. Your youngest brother. And this big guy here is Raphael, or Raph for short. He's your immediate older brother. And we have another brother too, the eldest, his name is Leonardo, but he's not with us at the moment."

As Mikey paused to take another breath, Donnie put his hand up to signal stop. This orange guy certainly talked fast!

"Mikey wait a minute. Listen to me, I know you guys are in NY. So am I. Can you meet me at the TCRI building? Then we can fill each other in on what's going on."

Raphael had been silent during the exchange but something about the mention of the TCRI building set off his internal alarms. Something wasn't 'right' about that TCRI building. And while Raph was certainly interested in meeting his long lost brother, who didn't immediately appear to be with the enemy, unlike Leonardo, it could still be a set up. For once, the red masked turtle was going to use his head first.

Mikey opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by his older brother. "What a minute Donatello, how do we know you aren't working for the enemy? This could be a trap set up by the Shredder."

Donatello shuddered at the mention of the Utrom's greatest enemy's name. He knew from the Guardian's report to Mr. Mortu that their eldest brother was working for Ch'rell, also known as the Shredder. However, it appeared that he would have to earn the trust of these brothers as well. "Ok, then where do you guys want to meet?"

Raphael turned to his youngest brother, who was more familiar with the city. "Mikey?"

"Umm, how about Central Park, tonight at midnight?"

The mist began to roll back in. Donatello nodded his head once and was gone.

* * *

The two masked turtles opened their eyes to find themselves back in the lair, a curious Master Splinter staring at them.

"My sons, what has happened?"

Mikey could no longer keep his energy contained and jumped to his feet, his arms moving wildly in all directions as he recounted their encounter with Donatello.

The old rat's eyes warmed over at the mention of his smartest son. _My sons, they had all survived! After all these years, my sons can finally come home. Bless an old rat's heart._

"Be careful my sons. It doesn't sound like Donatello is working for the Shredder, but we do not know who he has been with all these years and where his loyalties lie. One must remain cautious for now."

Mikey was ready to retort but was once again cut off by Raphael. "Don't worry Sensai, we've got this."

Annoyed at being cut off, Mikey shot daggers at his older brother. "Dude, you've got to stop doing that!"

The red turtle chuckled as he hit Mikey in the back of the head. "Make me Mikey."

Raphael took off at a run out of the lair with a laughing Michelangelo hot on his heels.

* * *

Donatello opened his eyes to find himself once again alone in his room. He couldn't believe it, all of his brothers were still alive! And in a just a few short hours, he was going to finally meet them. _Just wait until Mr. Mortu hears about this!_

Unfortunately, the Utrom captain did not give Donatello the reaction he was hoping for. While Mr. Mortu was happy to hear that the turtles had survived, they knew nothing about who they had been with all these years, or where their loyalties lie. It didn't appear that Raphael and Michelangelo were working for the Shredder. But the Shredder can be quite devious and one could not eliminate the possibility so easily.

And there was the other issue, of Donatello himself. The purple masked turtle had become an invaluable addition to the Utrom. But now that he had located his brothers, what was going to happen to the turtle? Would he wish to remain with the Utrom? Or would he leave to rejoin his brothers and their guardian instead?

"Donatello, I cannot allow you to meet with your brothers alone. Ch'rell cannot be trusted. Two Guardian's will accompany you."

The bo wielding turtle wasn't happy to hear about this. _Raphael is already wary about meeting with me. The addition of two people Mikey and he don't know, could very well set him off._

He crossed his arms over in front of his plastron, ready to protest. "But Mr. Mortu"

The Utrom raised his hand, cutting off the turtle. "Donatello, this matter is not up for discussion. I will not risk your safety. Until we know if your brothers are friend or foe, you will not meet with them alone. The Guardians can stay out of sight so as not to alarm them."

Donatello let out a sigh but nodded his head. This was an argument he would not win.

* * *

**A/N: I sense some confrontations coming up in the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading and please take the time to write a review. Reviews let me know you are reading and enjoying the story. Virtual slices of pizza to those who do!**


	10. Hiding Purple

**A/N: Reviews make me update faster. So here's the next chapter and it's a long one, enjoy!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles, my bank account would be much larger than it is now.**

* * *

Chapter 10-Hiding Purple

Leonardo didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Hun who had entered the dojo. The blonde giant never approached the sword carrying turtle unless he was ordered by the Shredder to do so or when he was looking for a fight. And this time would be no different. Finishing his kata he let out an annoyed sigh and sheathed his swords, turning to face the intruder. Crossing his arms over his plastron he stared at the giant man, waiting for him to make the first move.

Hun was angry, really angry. Those meddlesome turtles had ruined yet another one of the Purple Dragons plans, and, the Shredder had ordered him to fetch Leonardo to join in on their next heist. Hun really hated these mutant freaks and right now he just really wanted to pound one of their faces. And here he was once again having to deal with the Shredder's freak of a son.

"We leave at midnight Freak, don't be late."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes in anger. Usually the black masked turtle ignored Hun's hostilities but lately they had grown worse. The appearance of the two mutant turtles had greatly rattled the Purple Dragon leader, and he was taking out his increasing frustrations on Leonardo. The sword carrying turtle had finally had enough. _It's time to put Hun back in his place._

Knowing it would anger Hun, Leonardo took a shuriken out of his belt and threw it at the retreating man's feet. It landed with deadly accuracy, directly in front of his right foot.

That was all Hun needed. He turned and lunged himself at the annoying teen. Expecting the attack, Leonardo grabbed Hun by the shoulders and flipped him over his head, sending the blonde giant directly into the weapons rack. As his heavy body hit the rack, the sound of metal and wood hitting the dojo floor echoed throughout the room.

Hun grabbed a mace and let out a roar as he whirled it over head, stomping towards the turtle. "That's it! You are going down freak!"

Leonardo pulled one sword from the sheath on his back and braced himself. The mace came down towards his head, but Leo merely raised the sword in his right hand to block. At the same time he used his left fist to land a punch to the man's gut. Pivoting his weight, he landed a kick to the man's midsection, knocking the air out of his lungs. Bringing his right hand downwards, he knocked the mace out of Hun's grip.

Unlike the angry giant, who would have continued to attack an unarmed Leonardo, if the roles had been reversed, Leo had a sense of honor and would not fight with his weapons when an enemy was unarmed. Instead he sheathed his sword and began to land a series of punches and kicks with deadly precision as he pushed Hun backwards. The only sound heard in the dojo were the dull thud of Leo's strikes hitting their mark and the corresponding moans as Hun fell to the ground. With eyes full of rage, Leo approached with his sword drawn and pointed it at the blonde man's neck as he hissed. "Disrespect me again and I will kill you." The black turtle followed up his remark with a kick to Hun's face, effectively knocking him out, cold, before sheathing his sword and exiting the dojo.

* * *

Raphael followed a hyperactive Michelangelo across the rooftops of New York City. The red clad turtle had learned very quickly that his youngest brother contained an endless reservoir of energy. Yet Raph was still amazed at just how energetic the young turtle could be. He would hate to see what a double shot of espresso could do the naturally overactive reptile. The young turtle was fast, much faster than Raphael, which is why the orange turtle suddenly stopped and excitedly called back to his slower brother.

"Come on you slow poke, we don't want to be late."

Raph took in a large gulp of air as he landed silently next to his speed demon of a brother. "Damn Mikey, where's the fire?"

"Hey dude, it's not my fault you're slow!"

Mikey ducked from Raphael's playful swipe and with a laugh turned to take off again at the same breakneck speed. The excitement of meeting their purple brother for the first time in many years seemed to give the orange turtle wings. With a groan Raph took one more deep gulp of air before once again setting off after his fun loving brother.

* * *

Donatello's excitement to meet his brothers for the first time in many years had him arriving five minutes early at the agreed upon meeting site within Central Park. The purple masked turtle glanced around, enjoying the gentle breeze that caressed his skin. Donnie wasn't a prisoner of the Utrom and could come and go as he pleased, but the genius turtle often found himself immersed in the inventions of his laboratory. He rarely left the building and was enjoying this rare moment outside of his laboratory walls.

True to his word, the two Guardians who accompanied Donnie were hiding among the shadows. The Guardians excelled at observing from a distance. Don just hoped he could gain his brother's trust before they discovered the Guardians. Otherwise the tables could turn on tonight's meeting. The Utrom's had a big enough problem trying to prepare for Ch'rell's attack. The peace loving race did not need any additional threats.

The laughter reached the bo staff carrying turtle's ears faster than he felt his presence. Michelangelo appeared first, and he was even more energetic in person than he had been on the spiritual plane, his excitement rolling endlessly off the orange masked turtle.

Raphael appeared moments later and similar to his orange brother, his emotions poured easily from the red masked turtle. But in contrast to the joy and happiness of the youngster, distrust and barely contained aggression emanated from the sai carrying turtle. Yet when Donatello's eyes met Raph's he saw something else that surprised him, hope.

Before anyone could react, Mikey ran forward and engulfed a surprised Don into a bear hug. Mikey was overjoyed! The orange turtle not only had brothers but they were all alive and here in New York City. And now that they had found Donatello, the sensitive turtle wasn't planning to ever let him go.

Raphael stared dumbly at the two hugging turtle's when Mikey's muffled voice rang out. "Come on Raphie, join the group hugging!"

He wasn't sure what it was about the young turtle but Raphael seemed to have a soft spot for him. He slowly walked over and before he could move his arm, Donatello's arm covered the red turtle's shoulders, including him in the group hug.

For a few moments the night seemed to stand still as each brother felt comfort and familiarity within the shared embrace. Despite knowing that the three teenagers were essentially stranger's to each other, there was something familiar. Taking a step back each brother seemed to shake his head at the same time, trying to jog his fractured memories.

Donatello noticed the simultaneous head shaking and immediately drew a conclusion. "You guys don't remember everything either do you?"

Surprised that he could read them so well, both Raph and Mikey's eyes widened as they shook their heads in response, _No_.

Raphael felt his guard dropping as he addressed his younger brother. "Actually we were hoping you could tell us."

Sorrow flickered in Donnie's eyes for a moment before he responded. "Sorry, no. There may be a way to retrieve the memories, but it requires all four of us to do it."

Hopping from foot to foot, Michelangelo wanted to know everything about his lost brother, and began rapid firing facts and questions as fast as he could think of them. Donatello's eyes widened for a moment and then a soft smile spread across his face.

Raphael sat down on a nearby rock and motioned for Donnie to do the same. "Might as well sit down bro, there is no stopping him once he gets like this."

In the darkness the two Guardians smiled and also sat down. The red and orange turtles were not threats to either Donatello or the Utrom.

* * *

Hun shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his pain as he watched the Foot Ninja begin to load their stolen cargo into the awaiting vans. As usual, Leonardo stood over his shoulder in the shadows, silently watching and waiting.

The black masked turtle couldn't help but let a smirk cross over his face as his eyes roamed over the injured giant. The bruises from their fight earlier today were already turning shades of purple and black. Unlike his father, Leo's first instinct wasn't to resort to violence for discipline, but the black turtle had to admit that there were times when aggression was rather effective. Hun was now silent as a mouse around the sword carrying turtle, and no longer shot angry glances when Leo's back was turned.

With the red and orange turtle's presence absent from tonight's heist, everything went forward as planned, and the Foot Ninja and Hun prepared to return to Foot Headquarters. Hun turned to face the silent turtle, the question in his eyes.

With a growl Leonardo answered. "Leave."

Hun nodded once and left with the final group of Foot soldiers.

Pleased that tonight's events went smooth, Leonardo took to the rooftops to enjoy the fresh air of the evening, as well as to clear his troubled mind. _It's a beautiful night._ The sword carrying turtle was still puzzled about the mysterious red and orange masked reptiles. He silently moved across the rooftops without any particular destination in mind and soon found himself near Central Park.

* * *

Raphael had just finished his story for Donatello. "And I've been on Earth ever since."

Donatello's mind was already spinning as he tried to process all this new information, attempting to link the pieces he learned from Mr. Mortu, with the new facts he just gathered from his brother's tales. A story was slowly coming together, but there were still too many missing pieces to complete the puzzle. Donatello could only utter one word as his mind attempted to connect the dots. "Fascinating."

With their meeting appearing to come to a close, the two Guardians who accompanied Donatello stood. They remained at a respectful distance from the rejoined siblings, as they patiently waited for Donatello to join them. Suddenly the Guardian's stance shifted and their bodies tensed up.

After ten years of training with them, Donnie noticed the change in the Guardian's body language immediately. Before they could turn to address the group Don whispered to his brothers. "Quick, hide, someone's coming."

Everyone leapt into the shadows, hoping whomever was passing through would do so quickly, so that they could complete their reunion.

The figure that walked into the moonlight caught everyone by surprise.

* * *

Leonardo was walking through Central Park, letting his thoughts wander as he felt the cool breeze caress his skin. His past few trips outside of Foot Headquarters were solely for his Master's missions, and it felt good to enjoy the evening without a specific agenda for a change.

As Leo took in another deep breath of air, once again checking his surroundings for threats, he suddenly tensed. His eyes began searching the shadows more closely, seeking the source. _Red and Orange._

From their spot hidden in the shadows the three turtles and the Guardians watched as the black masked turtle's relaxed body language shifted.

_Oh shell._

Donatello had begun working on a plan to help them convince his eldest brother to at least listen to the other side of whatever story Ch'rell had told him, but it wasn't ready yet. And since it didn't appear that Leonardo remembered him, a key component of that plan relied on Leo remaining unaware that Donnie existed. The fast thinking bo wielder looked at his two brothers and nodding his head in the direction of Leonardo mouthed the words, _GO_.

Raph and Mikey didn't know what Donatello's plan was, but it was obvious that their intellectually gifted brother wanted to remain undetected by Leonardo. They would have to act quickly to draw the black turtle's attention so that Donnie and the Guardians could escape undetected.

Not in the mood for games, Leonardo decided to make the first move and called out to the shadows as he pulled the swords from his back. "Come out, I know you're both there."

Raph pulled the sais from his belt and walked into the light first, Mikey following close behind, his hands resting on the nunchaku in his belt.

Hoping to avoid another shell whooping at the hands of his eldest brother, Mikey let out a chuckle as a sheepish grin spread across his face. "Uh, hiya bro."

Leonardo's response was to narrow his eyes, a dangerous look crossing his face.

Tired of Leo's attitude, Raphael took an angry step towards the black turtle. "What are you doing out here Fearless, the Shredder send you to steal a park bench this time?"

The sword carrying turtle's only reply was to narrow his eyes even further. _I don't know what these two are doing here, but that red turtle is starting to really get under my shell. _

_We can't let him discover Donnie. _ Not willing to ruin his brother's plan before he even got to hear about it, Raphael decided to attack first. Besides, he owed the cocky black turtle a little payback for burying him and Mikey underneath those shipping crates last time.

With a frown Mikey followed his short tempered brother's lead. _Aw great, here we go again._

* * *

For a few moments Donatello stood and watched his brother's fight, mesmerized. Each turtle's fighting style perfectly mimicked their personality. Michelangelo was fast and unpredictable. The agile turtle created distractions that served to keep his opponent on his toes, while quickly moving in to land a damaging blow, then bounding away, only to move back in to strike again in a different spot.

Raphael's style was the complete opposite. He plowed forward, not letting anything block his path, as he struck out with great force and power. Unlike his youngest brother, Raphael tackled his enemy head on, using his greater strength and size to his advantage. His hits were accurate and punishing, not letting his enemy get a free moment to regroup before the next strike landed.

Donatello couldn't help but compare his two brother's fighting styles to his own. Unlike his red and orange masked brothers, who both seemed to enjoy getting in close to their enemy, the bo loving turtle preferred more space between himself and his foe. Donnie would calculate the proper speed and force to direct his opponent backwards, into the positions that would allow the purple turtle's strikes to land at the spots that would make them most effective. While Donnie was no slouch when it came to hand to hand combat, he preferred to direct his opponents from a distance, giving him time to quickly calculate his next move.

And then there was the black masked turtle, Leonardo. The eldest turtle was the perfect cumulation of the four brothers. He fought with a passion and intensity that mirrored Raphael's, his natural speed and adaptability resembling that of Michelangelo's, and he exuded a focus and control that was similar to Donatello's. But the black banded turtle's fighting style also possessed something else. He displayed a grace and elegance that was innately him. Watching him fight amongst his brothers, every movement from the black turtle was not only seamless, but well, for lack of a better way to put it, the sword loving turtle just made even the most complicated of moves look easy.

The longer Don watched, the more apparent it became that the sword carrying turtle had something else as well, an endurance that easily surpassed any of his brothers. It was obvious that this turtle didn't just practice Ninjitsu, he lived and breathed it. The eldest turtle was the ideal complement for all of the brothers. Donatello surmised that if things had been different, Leonardo could have been the perfect leader for the small group.

The Guardian's voice interrupted the purple turtle's thoughts. "Donatello, we must go."

Reluctantly leaving his brothers to fight amongst themselves, Donnie followed the Guardians into the night.

* * *

Leonardo was impressed with how much red and orange had improved since the last time they fought. It was apparent that the two turtles had been practicing, and those efforts had not been in vain. The teamwork between the two brothers had grown considerably, and they managed to land more than one accurate blow to the black masked turtle. Yet their skills were not nearly as advanced as Leonardo's, and the longer they fought, the easier it was becoming for the black clad turtle to gain the upperhand.

Yet for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, Leonardo couldn't bring himself to deliver a finishing blow to these two. Something about them felt familiar, if only he could remember why. Maybe if he spent more time in meditation, the answer would reveal itself to him. Leonardo needed some time alone to collect his thoughts. _Time to finish this._

Leonardo leapt up and executed a split kick to their jaws, simultaneously sending Raph and Mikey to the ground. As they fell, he threw blinding powder into their eyes. By the time the two coughing turtles could see clearly again, Leo was long gone.

"Shell, what is that dude's problem?"

"I don't know Mikey, but at least Donnie was able to get away."

* * *

**A/N: So Leo is still being difficult, but good ol'Donnie has a plan for that. Reviews make me happy and a happy author updates faster. Plus I bribe with treats. Virtual chocolate chip brownies to those who review. And thanks for reading!**


	11. Lockdown

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but o******ne common feature among teenagers is well, they sometimes act like rebellious teens. And t**hank you to those who have reviewed. And if you haven't yet, please do!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Of this one fact I am certain, I do not own the turtles.**

* * *

Chapter 11-Lockdown

Oroku Saki's eyes hardened as he stood in the shadows, watching the young warrior return from the encounter with his two brothers that evening. The earlier reports from both Hun and his Elite Guard confirmed that there was not just one, but two, of Leonardo's brothers who had not only survived for all of these years, but were also running around New York City. And to make matters worse, it appeared that Leonardo had not only met with them more than once, but that he was also withholding this information from his father.

Saki wasn't sure why Leonardo was hiding the battles with his brothers from him, but he could not allow the teenager to continue to meet with them. The black banded turtle was normally the perfect son, loyal and obedient. But he was still a teenager, and sooner or later every teenager tries to rebel against their parents rules.

Saki decided he would give the young teen one last chance to come clean about meeting his brothers before he would be punished.

* * *

Leonardo carefully cleaned the large gash on his arm and then wrapped it with gauze. He was fortunate that it was near his elbow and he would be able to cover it with his elbow pad, allowing him to hide the injury from Master Shredder.

Too wound up from his earlier fight to sleep, Leonardo sat down and began to meditate. Normally, the black masked turtle could slip into a meditative state easily, but tonight he just couldn't focus. Annoyed, he left for the dojo to let out some of his frustrations.

The black clad turtle opted to perform a series of katas that did not require the use of his swords. He did not want the weight of the sword to aggravate his injury.

Leonardo knew that he couldn't keep the news that there were two turtles, and not only one, from his father much longer. But there was something about these turtles that Saki was not telling him and Leo couldn't shake the feeling that he had to protect them from Master Shredder. Which meant keeping his encounters with the two turtles a secret, at least for now. _I'd really like to get some information about them. Who they are, where they are from, but how? I know Master Shredder knows more than he's telling me, but how am I going to find out what it is? _

It was growing late and the confused turtle was finally tired enough to seek sleep in the comfort of his room. Unfortunately the fates had other plans for the young teen and as he finished the kata the footsteps of his approaching Master reached his ears.

* * *

Saki had been watching the young teen as he performed one kata after another, perfectly. The black clad teen had grown into an exceptional warrior. He didn't just enjoy practicing the art of Ninjitsu, for Leonardo, it was his life's purpose. And out of all of the skills he had learned from his sensai, Leo's favorite's always involved the use of his swords. Which is why it was curious to Oroku Saki that the black banded teen had not reached for his swords even once thus far, instead he kept favoring his left arm as he executed one kata after another.

_He's hiding something. This stops now._

Saki leapt towards the unsuspecting teen, aiming directly for his injured arm.

* * *

Leonardo felt the oncoming attack from the shadows, years of training having him put his injured arm up to block the incoming strike before he could stop himself. He bit back a hiss of pain as the blow landed, the force radiating down his arm, aggravating his injury.

"Is anything the matter my son?"

Leonardo was never one to admit when he was injured. Saki was not surprised when the teen simply shook his head in reply, _No_. He advanced with another attack.

"Where have you been?"

Leo raised an eye ridge as he blocked the jab. _Since when does it matter where I go at night after a job?_ Acting like the stubborn teenager that he was, Leonardo kept his reply short. "Around."

Saki's mouth fell into a thin line, Leonardo never shared his thoughts easily and it didn't look like tonight was going to be any different. It was time to force the answer out of him.

Saki began a series of punishing blows, focusing on the turtle's injured arm. It didn't take long for his defenses to fall and give the Ninjitsu master the upper hand. Grabbing the black masked teen by the shoulders he was flipped over Saki's head and his carapace hit the mat, hard. With the wind momentarily knocked out of him, Leonardo couldn't react fast enough. Saki quickly grabbed the teen's injured arm before he could fully rise and twisted it behind his shell. Ripping the elbow pad off, the Foot Clan leader tightened his grip over the wound causing Leo to let out a hiss of pain.

"You should know better than to hide things from me, Leonardo."

Leonardo's eyes briefly flashed with pain before he let out a strangled cry as Saki tightened his grip further.

"I will not ask you again, where have you been?"

Struggling to keep the pain out of his voice, the angered teen snarled. "Central Park."

The Shredder's grip tightened. "And?"

Leonardo's reply came through clenched teeth, hatred and pain in his eyes.

"And I ran into the orange turtle. He was with a second turtle, clad in red."

Knowing he had the rebellious teen in his clutches, Saki squeezed down on the wound one more time, before slapping Leo across the face and releasing his grip.

The Shredder's eyes blazed, his voice laced with anger. "You are not to interact with those two turtles again."

Leo felt his own anger rising, his face still stinging from the blow as he rose from his knees. "Why? Who are they? What aren't you telling me?"

"Enough! Those turtles are a distraction. From now on, one of my Elite Guard will accompany you at all times."

The Shredder's Elite Guard had entered the dojo during the scuffle. The four ninja's silently bowed to their Master.

Leonardo went to open his mouth in protest, but then he promptly closed it as Saki narrowed his eyes at the rebellious teen.

"You will do as you are told. Disobey me and I will have you confined to Foot Headquarters, do I make myself clear?"

Leonardo was clenching his teeth together so hard, he was surprised he didn't break one of them. The angry turtle dropped to his knees and gave his teacher the traditional bow. "Hai, Sensai."

* * *

Donatello was heading back to his laboratory after completing his report to the Council of Three and Mr. Mortu on the events of the evening. The purple loving turtle knew that the Utrom's neural interface could be used to help him and his brothers fill in the missing pieces in their memories. But it would require all four of them to do so. And while the Utrom's were happy to hear that Raphael and Michelangelo were friends and not foes, Leonardo was too big a risk to allow into the TCRI building for the procedure.

The frustrated turtle slapped his hand down on the desk in anger. He was _this close_ to piecing together the puzzle. Unfortunately, that anger had back fired on him and the Council of Three had confined him to the TCRI building until the threat from the Shredder has passed.

_This is ridiculous! We could use the help of my brothers to fight against Ch'rell. I'm certain once Leonardo sees what the Shredder really is he will join us. _

Donatello leaned back in his chair as his mind continued to piece together a plan to help recover their lost memories.

* * *

Master Splinter's tail twitched in response to his sons recap of the evening's earlier events. Once again his sons came home with battle wounds, courtesy of their eldest brother, Leonardo. The concerned father could not allow his sons to continue fighting each other. It was only a matter of time before one of them ended up seriously injured. It would be a great loss to go up against the Shredder without their leader, but time was running short, and they could no longer afford to waste it trying to convince the wayward teen to switch sides.

Michelangelo was the first to retort. "But Master Splinter, what about Leonardo and Donatello?"

"My sons, we must focus on the bigger problem at hand. Helping the Utrom's to defeat the Shredder. If we can locate Donatello he may be able to help us, however, reuniting with Leonardo will have to wait."

Raphael's protest was interrupted by Splinter. "But Master Splinter."

"Enough! My sons, I know you are eager to rejoin with your brothers. And I too want them to return home. But the Shredder must remain our focus for now. I suggest you both get some rest. We will resume training in the morning."

The two teens huffed their protests as they watched their father head towards his room.

* * *

Donatello was just finishing packing up everything he would need to perform the neural interface with his brothers when he heard someone enter the laboratory.

The purple clad turtle whirled around and found himself face to face with Mr. Mortu. _Uh oh, I'm so busted._

"Donatello, what are you doing?"

What he was doing was obvious, but the guilty turtle couldn't help but try to cover his tracks anyway. "Um, just packing a few things into an, um, emergency bag. Yep, just a couple must have's in case of emergencies." _Oh yeah Donnie, that wasn't lame at all!_

Mr. Mortu let out a chuckle. "Donatello, please come sit down."

The bo wielding turtle sat down and opened his mouth to protest.

The Utrom captain put up his hand, signaling he would speak first.

"Donatello, you have been a valuable addition to the Utrom. And soon we will be returning to the Utrom homeworld. You have a choice to make. You can remain here and return with us or you can decide to leave and rejoin your brothers here on Earth."

Donnie's eyes widened in surprise. _Is he serious? But what about the Council's decision?_

Mr. Mortu continued. "This is not a decision to make lightly. We must capture Ch'rell and return him to the homeworld to pay for his crimes. And we can certainly use the help of you and your brothers to do so. But once we leave this world, we will be taking everything with us. You will have to adopt a new way of life and live with your brothers among the shadows. Are you certain this is the life you want?"

Don tilted his head as his mind processed the implications of what the Utrom Captain had said.

Mr. Mortu rose from his chair and placed a portable transmat device and a syringe on the table. "I will leave you now to your decision. And Donatello, it has been an honor."

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, isn't Saki a strict 'parent.' And** **I wonder how Donnie's going to use the gifts from Mr. Mortu? Finally if you have not, please leave a review. Virtual bread pudding to those who do!  
**


	12. Purple Makes Three

**A/N: Reviews make me happy and keep my plot bunny working hard. Thank you to those who have reviewed. And if you haven't yet, please do!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own a few stuffed turtles, but that's all.**

* * *

Chapter 12-Purple Makes Three

Michelangelo was in front of the stove, humming a tune that Raphael did not recognize, as he cooked his eggs for breakfast.

"Morning Raph!"

Raphael grumbled an inaudible reply to his orange masked brother. _I don't understand how he is always so happy this early in the morning._

Master Splinter entered the kitchen, and began to prepare himself a cup of tea.

Both sons greeted their father. "Morning Master Splinter."

"Mornin Sensai."

"Good Morning, my sons."

Even though it has been months since Raphael had returned to his family, sometimes Mikey wanted to pinch himself to ensure that this was real and not a dream. Sure his older brother was a bit short tempered at times, and he was clearly not a morning turtle, yet despite all of his flaws, the energetic turtle adored his emotional brother. Michelangelo couldn't imagine ever going back to living without him. _And Donnie and Leo are still out there. What are we going to do about them?_

As the caffeine hit his system, Raphael's mind began to clear, and his thoughts focused on the small family in front of him. Despite the large gaps in his memories, among Mikey and Master Splinter, Raph had found a level of comfort and acceptance he had never experienced among the Triceritons. And this stirred an innate need within him to take on the role of protector of this small family. _And I still have two more brothers out there. But what are we going to do about them?_

* * *

Splinter watched his two brooding sons eat their breakfast and suppressed a sigh. He knew that they were both thinking about their missing brothers. Master Splinter was thrilled to learn that all four of his sons were still alive, and somewhere in New York City. But after years apart, was it really possible for their small family to rebuild itself? Especially with Donatello and Leonardo still apart from their brothers and father? Splinter let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. _What are we going to do about my sons?_

Suddenly the elderly rat's ears twitched, as they picked up the sounds of someone approaching the lair.

Before Raph and Mikey could react, Splinter had tackled the intruder. The two brothers rushed forward to see who had found their hidden home.

Mikey realized who it was first and called out to his father. "Wait, Master Splinter! That's Donatello!"

* * *

It had taken three days for Leonardo to calm down. He had finally tempered his anger enough to walk around Foot Headquarters without wanting to punch somebody. As he stalked down the familiar hallways to the dojo, the angry teen noticed that the Foot Soldiers would back up against the walls. _Ok, well maybe I'm still a little pissed off._

Leonardo always tried to be the perfect son. Usually he followed his father's orders without question. And now the **one time** he shows just a little independence he's punished for it! Leonardo let out a roar as he threw the shuriken from his belt across the room. They landed in the center of the target on the other side.

Leo continued to rant as he withdrew the swords from his back, the sharp blades slashing the empty air with angry strokes, punctuating his cries. "I do everything he asks of me!" Downward slash. "What is he hiding!" Punch. "What is so special about those damn turtles!" Kick. "And why can't I remember!"

Leonardo let out a guttural growl as he threw his twin katana's into the practice dummy.

_I haven't been punished like this since I was a little kid!_

Suddenly Leonardo froze and his eyes grew wide. _Wait a minute! I haven't been punished like this since I was a little kid. Not since that time I came back from my first patrol. _

Leonardo fell to his knees to regain his breath while his memory surfaced.

_**Flashback**_

_Oroku Saki was seated at his desk when a young Leonardo tentatively approached him. The curious youngster had returned from his first patrol with the Foot Ninja's. On their return to Foot Headquarters, the youth passed a school playground and was enthralled by the young children playing together. Foot Headquarters was only ever full of adults. That was the first time the mutant turtle had seen human children, and he was curious if there were other mutant turtle children too. They looked like they were having so much fun together._

_Saki's head looked up from the financial reports he was reviewing._

"_What is it Leonardo?"_

"_Um, well, we passed a playground full of human children on our way back from patrol. And I was sort of wondering if um, there were any other mutant turtle's like me, to play with?"_

_His Father's eyes hardened as he replied. "You are alone."_

"_But Father, are you sure? I mean, New York City is a big city and all. There might be…"_

_The curious child was cut off by his father._

"_Enough! They are only a distraction. You are to forget about them, my son. You're place is to train not to play. Clearly you are not ready to go out on your own. From now on, one of my Elite Guard will accompany you at all times."_

_**End Flashback**_

Leonardo's eyes widened further as realization struck home. It had taken months before Master Shredder trusted Leo enough to let him go out on patrols alone. _They! Them! He must've known these other turtles existed all this time. Now how am I going to get some answers?_

* * *

After Donatello had made his decision to rejoin his brothers, he had set out to find them. Don adjusted the brown bag on his shoulder as he peered down at the device in his hand. Donnie had been following the signal from the tracking device he planted on his brothers' shells, when they hugged, during their encounter in Central Park. For hours the genius had trekked in the dark, damp, smelly sewers, carrying a very heavy brown bag, filled not only with the tools he would need to reclaim their memories, but also the portable transmat device and the syringe from Mr. Mortu.

Tired from his search, Donnie barely had time to drop his bag to the ground before he found himself flat on his shell, with a large, human sized, brown rat, staring in his face! _What the shell?_

The startled turtle heard his brother's voice call out. "Wait, Master Splinter! That's Donatello!"

Confusion crossed the old rat's face for a moment, and then recognition, as he looked at the figure beneath him.

With a sharp intake of breath, Splinter stood as he whispered. "Donatello?"

_Master Splinter? Wait a minute._

Donatello turned his eyes to his red clad brother's voice as the rat helped him to his feet. "Donnie, how'd you find us?"

"I uh, well you see, I..." Don just couldn't seem to form words. Standing in front of him was a giant talking rat! _My father's a giant rat?_

His mind finally starting to catch up, Donatello turned to face his two brothers. "Bros, I think you forgot to tell me something about our father."

Mikey let out a chuckle as he embraced his flabbergasted brother in a bear hug. "Welcome home bro!"

* * *

Master Splinter stared at his smartest son as he listened to the end of his story.

"And now I'm here. I've got everything I need to reclaim our lost memories. We just need Leonardo."

Raphael was skeptical as he leaned back in his chair and began rocking on two of the legs. "I dunno Donnie, Leo hasn't exactly been cooperative when we've run into him. And just how exactly are we going to reclaim these forgotten memories?"

The genius reached into his brown bag. Don pulled out what looked like a piece of futuristic headgear, with lots of electrodes and wires on it. He proudly held up the device for everyone to see. "That's why I have these."

Mikey's eyes grew wide. "Dude, what is that?"

"It's an Utrom neural interface. These will allow us to link our minds together to unearth our missing memories."

Master Splinter did not like what he was hearing. "My sons."

Michelangelo knew that tone of voice. It's Splinter's 'that's great my son but it's not going to happen' voice. _But look at the progress so far. Two of my brothers have already returned home. _They were so close to piecing together their lost memories. They cannot pass up this opportunity!

Turning his best puppy dog eyes to his Father, Mikey began to whine. "But Master Splinter, pleaaassseee."

Raphael recognized Splinter's body language and no nonsense voice. And then he looked over at his youngest brother's puppy dog eyes. _Aw shell, what have I got to lose? Just this once._ Raphael turned and joined in on Mikey's plea, adding puppy dog eyes of his own. "Sensai, pleaaassseee."

Donatello's eyes glanced from his two brother's to his father. _What the shell,_ _if you can't beat them, join them. _

Splinter couldn't suppress the smile that passed across his face. He never thought he would see all of his sons together again. And now for the first time in ten years, the old rat had hope. _This could be our only chance with Leonardo._ And he never could resist three pairs of puppy dog eyes.

"My sons, go, bring your eldest brother home."

* * *

**A/N: The thought of puppy dog eyes on the boys, aww... Finally, Donnie is home! In the chapters to come, poor Leo won't stand a chance when it's three against one and soon we'll find out how the brothers got separated all those years ago in the first place. Finally, virtual Cinnamon buns to those who review!**


	13. Four Brothers

**A/N: An update two days early? Yes, because apparently puppy dog eyes work just as well on me, as they did on Master Splinter in the last chapter. Thank you to the reviewers!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I sport puppy dog eyes of my own, I can own the turtles? *puppy dog eyes* Bah, it was worth a shot.**

* * *

Chapter 13-Four Brothers

Leonardo stood in the darkness behind Master Shredder. His arms were crossed in front of his plastron as he listened to Hun's next assignment. There had been no sign of the two turtles for days now. This was the first night that Leonardo was to be included in a mission since his punishment.

The activity of the Purple Dragons and the Foot Ninja had increased considerably the past few weeks. The black masked turtle did not know what his Master was planning, but it was apparent that whatever it was, things would not stay quiet for much longer.

The hulking blonde giant bowed his head as he left the room. "Yes, Master."

Saki waited for the sword wielding youth to walk forward and face him. Normally Saki did not need to tell the turtle what to do, for he always knew exactly what his Master wanted from him. But in light of the youth's recent rebellious behavior, Saki felt it was necessary to remind the troubled child of his place.

"Leonardo, do not fail me."

His Master's words were few, but the meaning behind them was clear. Master Shredder's mission required the skills of all of his best Foot Ninja's, including Leo's. And while the Elite Guard would also be participating in tonight's mission, they were still going to be keeping an eye on Leonardo as well.

Out of habit to his sensai, Leonardo knelt before Saki. He slowly placed his head to the floor in the traditional bow, and then silently left the room. His mind already spinning through various plans, attempting to figure out a way to find those troublesome turtles, now that he would be free.

* * *

Michelangelo lead Raphael and Donatello across the rooftops. The activity of the Foot Clan had increased significantly lately, and it would only be a matter of time before they ran into their eldest brother.

Raph and Don came to a stop besides their energetic brother, both panting heavily. "Where does he get all this energy?" Donatello asked between gulps of air.

His older brother gasped his reply. "I ask myself the same thing sometimes."

Mikey heard his two panting brothers and whirled to face them, a big grin on his face. But before the orange turtle could reply his older brother stuck his hand up in a signal to be quiet.

The two siblings searched the rooftops, looking for what concerned Donnie.

A few blocks away they saw the shadows moving.

"The Foot."

"Let's go."

* * *

Leonardo and the Elite Guard silently crossed the industrial park, a few blocks away from Hun and the Foot Ninja. Once they reached building Ten, the five ninja's would split into two groups. Three of the Elite Guard would go to the left, while Leo and the fourth Elite Guard would continue onward to the right. They were looking for some sort of electrical gizmo that Leo didn't really have a clue about, but the five ninja's each carried a picture of it to help with the search.

Inside the building Leonardo and his guard quickly found the device. The black masked turtle stored it inside his belt for safe keeping. The clash of weapons in the distance caught his attention. _This could be them!_ Leonardo sped off in pursuit before the Elite Guard could grab his arm to stop him.

* * *

After finding out about lost brothers and having a rat for a father, the three siblings should be used to surprises by now. Yet they still stood transfixed by the three well dressed ninja's before them.

"What do you think guys?"

"I dunno Raph, but they sure have nice hats!"

"Indeed, it seems that the Foot do not skimp on the head gear."

The six warriors charged each other at the same time.

* * *

Leonardo jumped through the open window and landed off to the side of the warriors. He pulled the swords from the sheaths on his back. Prepared to jump into the fray, he was stopped when a trident blocked his path.

The Elite Guard shook his head, _No._

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he charged the Elite Guard. _Just try and stop me._

* * *

The turtles and the Elite Guard appeared to be well matched. Suddenly the well dressed warriors broke off their attack and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three brothers looked at each other in confusion.

Confused at their foes abrupt departure Raph turned to his brothers. "What the shell?"

Donnie held up a hand. "Wait, listen."

In the distance, they could hear the sounds of metal on metal.

"Let's check it out."

It didn't take long for the three ninja's to find their missing foes. It looked like Leonardo was fighting all four of the ninja's with the nice hats.

Confused at the turn of events Mikey addressed the group. "Umm, bros, what's going on?"

Raphael settled back on his heels, a smug grin on his face. "It looks like Fearless has his hands full."

Michelangelo pleaded with his brother. "Raph, we have to help him."

Raphael shook his head, _No._ "Let them tire him out first. It's about time Fearless got **his** shell whipped for a change."

Donatello placed a hand on his brother's arm. "Raph, he's fighting the same ninja's that we were. This may be our chance to grab him."

Realizing that his smart brother was right, Raphael huffed as he grabbed the sais from his belt. "Fine, but this time, we knock him out for a change."

* * *

Leonardo was in trouble. He could easily defeat any one of the Elite Guard. Even two of them were no problem for the skilled turtle, but four against one was proving to be more than the black masked warrior could handle alone.

A jubilant voice cried out, followed by a flash of orange and green. "We've got ya back bro!"

Leo raised an eye ridge as red and orange jumped out of the shadows and joined the fight. The addition of the two turtles began to tip the odds in their favor. However, Leonardo knew that it was only a matter of time before one of the members of the Elite Guard could seize him. It was best to retreat before their opponents could gain the upper hand.

Finding everyone's backs facing each other's, Leonardo called out. "Duck."

The two turtles immediately obeyed. Leonardo leapt into the air, spinning, he threw blinding powder into the faces of the Elite Guard.

Continuing to take the lead, he growled out. "Let's go."

The two brothers followed the black masked leader without question.

Once he felt like they were at a safe distance Leonardo stopped and turned to face his fellow turtles.

Unsure of what to do next, now that he was with them, the black masked leader crossed his arms in front of his plastron. He waited in silence, a wary look in his eyes.

Still not entirely trusting the sword wielder, Raphael responded by crossing his arms as well.

Mikey looked back and forth between his two brothers, uncertain about what to do. _I wonder where Donnie is? _Mikey was certain if his sword carrying brother pulled out one of his blades, he could cut the tension in the air with the sharpened steel.

"Um, so now what bros?"

Donatello's eyes shifted back and forth between his two eldest brothers as he watched from the shadows. _Come on guys, you need to distract him._

Attempting to give his missing brother the time he needed, Mikey rubbed the back of his head as he continued. "So Leo, I don't suppose you would come with us?"

Suspicion flashed across the stubborn turtle's face as he shook his head, _No._

_Well look at the stubborn turtle. I hope Donnie knows what he's doing._ Raph's voice cut in, taunting the sword wielder. "What's the matter, Fearless? Afraid of just us two lowly turtles?"

Leo immediately felt his temper rise at the red turtle's words as he growled his reply. _What is it about this guy that gets on my nerves. _"No."

Mikey tried again. "We are all looking for some answers, and we've got a way to get them. But bro, you have to come with us. Please?"

Leo raised an eye ridge but said nothing.

Raph was losing patience. _We don't have time for this, the foot are still in the area and could find us at any moment. We need to act now._ With a glance towards his brother hidden in the shadows, Raph reached for the sais in his belt as he growled. "Look here, Fearless. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Leo tensed, ready to reach for his swords._ Why do I get the feeling they are setting me up?_

"Well then, looks like you just picked the hard way, bro."

Before Leo could respond, Raph charged. Mikey groaned before grabbing his nunchaku to once again fight against his skilled older brother.

Watching from the shadows, Donnie saw his two brothers charge at Leo. _Now's my chance!_ He pulled the portable transmat device from his brown bag, and already pulling the bo staff from the holder on his back, transported himself directly in front of Leo.

* * *

Leonardo prided himself on being a skilled ninja, and a ninja is always prepared. But a third turtle materializing out of thin air in front of him, was something he was NOT prepared for. _What the shell?_

Donatello appeared in front of his startled brother, as his bo staff continued it's downward trajectory. With the element of surprise to his advantage, Donnie's staff completed it's forward arc, and knocked Leo unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Donnie, what a sneaky turtle you are! Thanks to those who review. Virtual banana split sundaes to those who do!**


	14. Lost Memories

**A/N: Believe it or not, there are only three chapters left for this tale. Plus I'm composing an epilogue. With only a few chapters left, it's going to be all action!**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles, my bank account would be much larger than it is.**

* * *

Chapter 14-Lost Memories

Michelangelo's voice was the only one that rang out against the sewer walls as he led the way back to the lair.

Behind him was Leonardo, stumbling as he walked, since his eyes were covered with a blind fold. His hands were tied behind his shell, and he had one heck of a headache!

Raphael kept one hand on Leonardo's shoulder as he guided him forward. He reached around with his other hand to whack Mikey in the back of the head.

The talkative turtle whined as he rubbed his head. "Oww, Raph, what was that for!"

"Calm down knucklehead. We don't want Fearless Leader over here to memorize the way to the lair by the acoustics of the tunnels."

Leonardo let out a snort at the untrusting turtle's remark as he was once again shoved forward.

Donatello kept silent as he followed his siblings, his mind trying to figure out how Leonardo was going to react when they showed him the neural interface.

* * *

Master Splinter heard his sons approaching footsteps and rose to greet them.

"My sons did you find?" The old rat let out a gasp, his sentence going unfinished, at the sight of his eldest son. "Leonardo?"

The blind folded turtle turned his head to the source of the sound.

Raphael pushed him forward as he yanked the blind fold from the turtle's eyes. "Oh yeah about our father…"

Stumbling to regain his balance, Leonardo's eyes grew wide in shock as they focused on Master Splinter.

"…he's a giant rat."

* * *

Oroku Saki slammed his fist on the desk so hard, it sliced into two. His eyes flashed with rage as he looked at the bowed heads of his Elite Guard.

"You've lost Leonardo AND the device!"

The four warriors kept silent, their heads remained bowed.

The angry Foot Clan Leader growled. "Get out!"

The well dressed ninja's bowed once more to their Master and with a puff of smoke were gone.

Saki should have known this day would come. He should have disposed of those turtles when he heard about the first one. And now it turns out that all three of Leonardo's brothers were alive! This was unacceptable! He would have to rush forward with his plans to defeat the Utroms before the leader recognized his birth right.

The Shredder reached for the intercom on his desk and barked out. "Hun!"

Saki's best hope now was that Leonardo's loyalty to his Master would outweigh his innate nature to lead his brothers.

* * *

Leonardo was certain that if Raphael didn't still have his hands on his shoulders, he would have fallen over from the shock. _These turtles can't seriously believe a giant rat is their father!_

Master Splinter had to hold himself back from hugging his eldest son. _After all of these years, my sons are all alive and together again!_

Cautiously the rat approached the surprised teen. As his eyes roamed over his eldest son, Splinter had to suppress his disappointment. _Yet another one of my sons does not remember._

"My son, it is good to see you have returned. Come let us sit. There is much to discuss."

Raphael continued to propel his brother forward. The small family followed Master Splinter into the kitchen.

Michelangelo tried his best to remain still as he listened to his brother's retell their stories. He was happy that they were all reunited, but he couldn't figure out what his eldest brother was thinking. For a little over an hour now Leonardo had remained silent, as he listened to the tales from each of his brother's regarding their pasts. _I wonder what he's thinking?_

Raphael leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his plastron, as he kept his eyes locked onto his eldest brother. Having given his word that he would sit and listen to his brothers speak, Leonardo's hands were freed of their binds. His hands encircled the tea cup in front of him. While the black masked turtle made no move to fight or flee, his body language didn't relay that he was relaxed either. Instead Leo sat completely still, simply listening to his brother's chat. Raph narrowed his eyes at his brother. _I can't tell what he's thinking. _

Donatello kept glancing among his siblings across the table from him. The tension in his arms and the way his eyes never wavered from Leo, it was easy to read how Raph was feeling. Clearly the hot headed turtle didn't trust their eldest brother. Mikey's energy was just as easy to read. Despite his best attempt to sit still, it was obvious that the youngster couldn't wait to start smothering his brothers, trying to make up for too many years of lost time together. But Leonardo was a mystery to Don. The black clad turtle sat as unmovable as a statue. His face reflected nothing as each brother spoke of their past. _What does he think of us?_

Master Splinter sat as still as Leonardo, although his eyes missed nothing. It was clear that all four brothers were extremely confused. For three of his sons, they were uncertain what Leonardo was thinking. And for Leo, he was undecided on what TO think. _My poor sons, we have a lot of work to do._

Leo's eyes bore into the steaming cup as he ignored everyone's roaming eyes while listening to the pasts of his brothers. His gaze locked onto the swirls of steam as his thoughts raced. _Residing in the sewers? Living among Triceritons? Dwelling among the Utroms? A rat as my father? This is just crazy!_

Yet as the confused turtle looked up, into the four pairs of eyes watching him, something about this scene felt familiar. It was almost like he had sat at this table among them before. _ How is this possible? And why don't we remember?_

Leonardo couldn't help but shake his head at his thoughts. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought his attention back to the group.

Donnie decided there's no time like the present time and pushed onward. "Leo, I know this is a lot to take in and it's a shock. Yet, we all have gaps in our memories. I have a way to reclaim them." Don paused for a moment before continuing. "But it will require all four of us to do so."

For the first time that evening, the black masked turtle spoke to the group as he raised an eye ridge. "What is it?"

Don rose from his seat and turned towards his makeshift laboratory. "Follow me."

* * *

Inside the laboratory sat four chairs, facing each other. On each chair was a strange device that looked like it would fit on someone's head.

Donatello reached over and grabbed the device closest to him. Holding it up, he addressed the group. "This is an Utrom neural interface. When the four of us are hooked up at the same time, we will be able to retrieve everyone's fragmented memories. Then the device assembles them together and well, essentially we will be able to fill in the blanks."

Michelangelo was already bouncing up and down in anticipation. "Cool right?"

Unfortunately, Leonardo wasn't as easily convinced, and his red clad brother was watching him closely.

"Look, I'll hook Mikey up first. You'll see it isn't going to harm you."

With guarded eyes Leonardo nodded. _I gave my word that I would sit and listen to them speak. And I have. I want to believe them, I really do, but this is all too much!_

With Donatello's back turned, Leo struck out at his sai wielding brother and ran for the door.

Raphael stumbled from the unexpected blow, and then let out a growl as he tackled his older brother. "That's it!"

Leonardo was a skilled ninja, but when it came to ground fighting, Raphael had the advantage. Having grown up among the Triceriton's, Raph excelled at grappling. With his eldest brother effectively pinned beneath his stronger sibling, Mikey leapt into the fray to help keep Leonardo still.

Donatello approached the wrestling siblings, the syringe from Mr. Mortu in his hand.

"I'm sorry Leo." He quickly stabbed Leo in the neck and pressed the plunger, releasing the contents. After a few seconds, Leonardo's struggling ceased. Surprise showed in his eyes as he blinked upward at his siblings.

Mikey turned wide eyes at Donatello. "Um Donnie, what's in that thing?"

"It's an Utrom paralyzing agent. It will paralyze the subject's voluntary motor responses from the neck down, but leave the mind active so that we can perform the neural interface."

Raphael picked up the paralyzed turtle, and carried him to one of the awaiting chairs. He turned to his smartest brother. "Donnie, remind me never to piss you off."

* * *

The four turtles found themselves in a large room, with Utrom's rushing by in a hurry.

As usual, the talkative Michelangelo spoke first. "Dude, you didn't tell us the Utrom's were pink squishy brains!"

Leonardo reached for his swords, only to find his hands grabbing at empty air.

Raphael found his sais were missing as well.

"Donnie?"

The knowledgeable turtle addressed the group. "None of this is real, it's all in our minds. This is the past. Everything has already happened. The neural interface will link together our missing memories and then fill in the blanks with the memories of the Utroms. We just have to watch and observe."

Upon closer inspection Donatello realized they were on an Utrom spaceship. He remembered Mr. Mortu's recap of how the Utrom crash landed on Earth. "This is how the Utrom ended up stranded on Earth."

The turtles watched as Mr. Mortu addressed Ch'rell and the angry captive promised to not only escape but to also wipe out his fellow Utroms. The scenes shifted quickly and the turtles saw Ch'rell escape and crash the Utrom spaceship on Earth.

Years began to fly by in a blur of colors, like a movie on fast forward. Michelangelo let out a groan. "Guys, I'm going to get sea sick."

Raphael glared at his annoying sibling. "Can it Mikey!"

Leonardo turned to Donatello. "What's going on?"

"We are speeding through time while the interface assembles the next collection of memories involving the Utrom. I programmed the interface to give us a history of how the Utrom ended up on Earth. Followed by assembling our repressed memories from our youth. Hopefully, we'll be able to get some answers as to how we got separated all those years ago."

Suddenly the years stopped and the turtles found themselves watching a younger version of themselves.

Shocked, Mikey questioned the group. "Hey bros, is that us?"

Donatello merely nodded his head, _Yes._

A young orange masked turtle was being chased around the room by a slightly angry looking red clad turtle. Off to the side, sat a turtle with a heavy book on his lap, sporting a purple mask. From off to the side a young blue clad turtle raced up to a much younger looking Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, when are you going to give us weapons?"

The rat master chuckled at the child as he picked him up. "Leonardo, you must learn patience. You and your brothers will not be ready for weapons practice until you have mastered your katas."

The blue masked turtle looked over the rat's shoulder and called out a greeting. "Hi, Mr. Mortu!"

The older Leonardo's eyes grew as large as saucers, his mouth hung open at the scene before him.

The landscape shifted again, and the turtles saw themselves running along the sewer tunnels chasing after the orange masked child in the lead.

"Haha, you guys can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that Mikey!" Yelled a young Raphael.

The young Leonardo stopped his brothers for a moment. "Guys wait, I have a plan."

The three brothers huddled together for a moment, then nodded their heads and ran off into three different directions. They were able to corner Mikey by approaching him from all 3 sides, cutting off his escape routes.

"Now!"

They watched the youngster get tackled and then tickled by his three elder brothers.

The scene shifted again. The four brothers were in formation, practicing a kata. Looking over them, Mr. Mortu turned and spoke with Master Splinter. "They will become fine warriors."

They saw the young rat nod in agreement before the scene shifted again. This time they found themselves inside a technologically advanced building.

Donatello whispered. "The old TCRI building."

A Guardian rushed into the room to speak to the Utrom Captain. "Mr. Mortu, Ch'rell has entered the building."

"Then we must hurry. Quick fire up the transmat! Begin self destruct sequence. We cannot allow Ch'rell to escape from Earth. Every Utrom begin evacuation. Go! Go! Go!"

The four teenagers turned their heads simultaneously as they watched the Shredder in full armor enter the room. "Finally, the Utrom homeworld will be mine!"

Hamato Yoshi withdrew his sword and jumped towards the Shredder.

Watching in horror, the teenaged Michelangelo let out a cry as the scene unfolded in front of him. "Master Yoshi!"

Donatello put an arm around his distraught brother as he tried to comfort him. "It's already happened Mikey."

The Shredder's armor was ripped open, showing Ch'rell sitting inside. The exposure did not stop his attacks. The battle was not faring well for the Utroms or the Guardians. And in the middle of it all was Master Splinter. The Ninjitsu master had stopped fighting when he noticed his four young sons hiding behind a console, watching with fear in their eyes.

Leaving their hiding spot the four children raced to their father's side as he ordered. "My sons! Come, we must go!"

The Shredder cried out and threw a bomb at the retreating family. Knocked unconscious, the small family was scattered throughout the room from the blast. Master Splinter and Michelangelo were thrown to the right, near a sewer drainage pipe whose grate had fallen. A pipe burst from overhead and father and son were washed away.

Raphael was hurled onto the transmat device. A falling beam landed on the control panel. Sparks flew as the machine powered up and the red masked child vanished into thin air.

Donatello landed near a console that was bent in half. The purple masked child rolled for a few feet before stopping underneath the machinery, hidden in the shadows.

Leonardo was tossed to the left, landing not far from the Shredder himself.

The stunned teenagers watched the Shredder grab the unconscious blue clad turtle, glance around the room as if searching for something, then turn and race out of there.

The elder Leonardo's protest left his mouth as he watched the Shredder steal his younger self away from his family. "No!"

Next to him Raphael inhaled a sharp breath, while Mikey let out a whimper, as their eyes took in the scene in front of them.

Donatello remained quiet, his brain processing everything the neural interface was showing them from their past.

The four teenagers shielded their eyes by instinct as the room exploded in a blinding flash of white light.

* * *

**A/N: So that's how the brother's got separated (and probably some amnesia) all those years ago. Was it what you expected? And in the next chapter, how is everyone going to react to the news? Finally, a big THANK YOU to those who review! If you haven't please do, I bribe with treats. Virtual double fudge brownies to those who do!**


	15. Choosing Sides

**A/N: Thanks to your reviews, my plot bunny was fueled up enough to not only rewrite, but to also double the size of this chapter. **

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. But I'll happily wish, beg, plead and pray until I do.**

* * *

Chapter 15-Choosing Sides

The four teenagers let out a collective groan as they slowly opened their eyes.

Free of the effects from the paralyzing agent, Leonardo was the first to rip the neural interface off of his head as he leapt to his feet. The confused turtle fled from the room.

Raphael jumped up to go after him, but was stopped by Donatello's hand on his arm. "Raph wait."

Raph glared at his brother in protest. "Donnie."

"No Raph, we have to give him time."

Mikey approached his two brothers. "Dudes, did all of that really happen?"

Don turned sorrow filled eyes at his youngest brother. "I'm afraid so Mikey."

Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron as he stared at his purple clad brother. "So what now, brainiac?"

Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "The effects of the neural interface will take time to wear off. Often during a traumatic experience multiple memories are repressed. Exposure to the neural interface will trigger a cascade effect. We're probably going to be flooded with memories for a little while."

Michelangelo was delighted at the thought of more memories resurfacing. "Oh dudes, that is so cool!"

Raphael snorted at this new piece of information. "Fantastic, more surprises. I hate surprises." He smacked his fist into an open palm. "The Shredder's responsible for tearing our family apart." He hit his open palm again. "I say we hunt him down and take him out."

Don looked at his frustrated sibling. "Raph, we have no idea where the Shredder even is. Or what he is planning against the Utrom."

Before Raph could argue, Master Splinter walked into the room and interrupted. "Donatello is correct. For now, we must wait to see what our enemy's next move will be."

Raph let out a huff and stormed out of the lab to head towards the dojo.

* * *

Michelangelo was sitting alone on the couch, playing a new video game when suddenly he felt the room tilt sideways. _What the shell?_

_**Flashback**_

_A young Michelangelo was hiding in the shadows as he watched his eldest brother begin his meditation. Trying not to let out a chuckle he silently crept up on his prey._

_A young Leonardo took another breath in and then slowly let it out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe…wait a minute, is someone in here? _

_Leo opened one eye and looked around the room without moving a muscle. He took another breath in, and then he heard it. The faintest shuffle of a foot along the dojo floor. Only one turtle would try to sneak up on him while mediating, and that would be his energetic younger brother Michelangelo._

_Trying to hold back a huff of frustration, Leo opened his other eye and tensed his muscles, preparing to leap._

_Mikey pressed onward, slowly advancing on his older brother, keeping the whipped cream pie steady in his hands. Almost there….almost there…_

_The orange masked youngster tensed, prepared to hit his older brother, a slow grin spreading across his eager face._

_Now a foot away from his target, Mikey launched the pie, only to find himself facing empty air. _

_Leo heard Mikey's heavy breathing getting closer. When it sounded like he was almost on top of him, Leo used his hands to press off of the floor and leapt straight up as high as he could. Twisting he began a backflip and pushed off Mikey's shoulder with one hand, while using his other hand to tilt the whipped cream pie so that it was redirected, now aimed for Mikey's face._

_Mikey let out a yelp of surprise as the pie hit home. Startled, he lost his footing and landed on his bottom._

_Leonardo smiled, then let out a yelp of his own, as he landed off balance and right on his own bottom._

_Laughter began to fill the dojo._

"_Dude, look at us."_

_**End Flashback**_

Mikey sat still for a moment before realizing that he had dropped the video game controller on the floor. _Wow, me and Leo!_ _Dude, that prank would have been epic! I've got to try that again!_

* * *

Donatello began disassembling the neural interface devices and packing them up when he felt the room tilt sideways. _What the, oh wait, it's probably a memory._

_**Flashback**_

_A young Donatello sat on the floor with a large book in his lap and a second, even larger book off to his right. Every few minutes he would pause and turn to the second book, as he looked up the definitions in the dictionary._

_The sound of a throat clearing made the curious youngster look up, into Master Splinter's smiling face._

"_My son. We are to begin practice soon."_

_Donnie let out a sigh as he put the book down. "But Master Splinter, I'm almost finished with this chapter. Can't I skip practice for today, just this once?"_

_Master Splinter sat down next to his child. "My son. You have a brilliant mind. And I know that you would rather outthink than outfight an enemy. But the human world is sometimes dark and often dangerous. It is essential to our survival that you and your brothers become masters in the art of Ninjitsu. Humans often do not accept that which they perceive to be different. Our safety depends on us living in the shadows and being able to defend ourselves, if necessary."_

_Donatello frowned. "Hai, I know Master. But sometimes, it just feels like everyone else is so much better than me at fighting."_

_Splinter let out a chuckle as he picked up the book his young son was reading. He held the book up for the young turtle to see. "Donatello, do you understand the first chapter in this book?"_

_Surprised at the question, Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "Of course sensai."_

_Splinter prodded. "And how did you figure it out?"_

_Donnie pressed his lips together for a moment, then answered. "I spent the time looking up the words I didn't understand in the dictionary."_

_Splinter continued. "And what of your brothers, do they understand this book?"_

_Donatello shook his head before he answered. "No."_

"_And why is that my son?"_

"_Well, it's probably because…" Donatello stopped mid sentence, his eyes growing wide. He figured out what Splinter was getting at. "It's probably because I spent the time to figure it out. I practiced."_

_Splinter placed the book on the floor and stood. He stuck his hand out, beckoning to his brilliant son. "And that's why your brother's fighting skills are ahead of your own. You practice on your mind all the time Donatello, but you must also spend the necessary time, to practice your Ninjitsu skills."_

_**End Flashback** _

Donatello sat down on a chair, his task of packing up the neural interfaces temporarily forgotten. _Wow! My father is not only skilled at martial arts, but wise as well. _

* * *

Raphael was letting his frustration out on his punching bag. Start with a left jab. Follow with a reverse punch. Finish with a left hook. Repeat. Left jab. Reverse punch. Left hook. Left jab. Reverse…suddenly the dojo tilted sideways. The red masked turtle reached out to the bag to steady himself. _Oh no, here we go._

_**Flashback**_

_A young Raphael was running through the sewers as his eldest brother called out from behind him. "Raph, wait up!"_

_Raph stopped and turned to glare at his blue masked brother. "What do ya want Leo?"_

_Leo paused to catch his breath before he replied. "I want to go with you."_

_Raph cocked an eye ridge at his brother. "I'm going to one of the forbidden zones. Go run along home ta Master Splinter Leo, like the goody two shoes that ya are." Finished with the conversation Raph turned to walk away when a hand tugged on his elbow._

"_Raph wait. I want to see too."_

_He shrugged his arm out of Leo's grip before glaring at him. "Did ya here me Leo? I'm going to break one of Masta Splinta's rules!"_

_Leo shrugged his shoulders and gave his angry brother a small smile. "So?"_

_Raph paused for a moment, before a smile spread across his face. "Ya wanna break one of Splinta's rules with me?"_

_Leo shrugged his shoulders again, but the mischievous look in his eyes was obvious. "I'm not perfect Raph."_

_Raph let out a grunt of pleasure as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Leo, if Master Splinta finds out, we could get into a lot of trouble. I didn't know ya had it in ya bro."_

_Leo flashed a smile, then shrugged out of his brother's arms, and took off at a run. He called out over his shoulder. "Besides, someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, Raph. Race ya there!" _

_Raph let out a snort before taking off after his faster brother. I've got ya back Leo. I've always got ya back. _

_**End Flashback**_

Raphael mouthed the words from his memory out loud as he slowly sank to the floor. _Me and Leo, we were best friends?_

* * *

Curious if his other brothers had any new memories to share, Mikey headed towards the lab. He entered Donnie's lab but before he could speak, Raphael walked in, a determined look on his face. _Well I guess that answers my question._

Donnie looked up at his two brothers as they entered. But before he could ask if they too had experienced any new memories, the ring of a telephone echoed throughout the makeshift lab.

Raphael eyed his smart brother warily as Donnie removed an Utrom communication device from his brown bag.

A look of concern washed over the bo wielder's face as he answered. "Mr. Mortu."

Raphael and Mikey leaned in closer to their purple clad brother, trying to overhear the conversation.

"Donatello, Ch'rell's forces have begun to attack. We could use the help of you and your brothers."

Raphael was already storming out of the lab with Mikey hot on his heels before Donatello could finish his reply.

"We are on our way."

* * *

Leonardo raced through the sewers with no particular destination in mind. Eventually the frantic turtle decided it would be best to go topside, where the ground was dry and he could get his bearings. Lifting a manhole cover the black masked turtle found he was hidden in the shadows of an alley. He navigated the fire escape to the roof and continued to leap among the rooftops as he sorted through the confusion.

Stopping to catch his breath, the anxious turtle looked up and realized that he had unconsciously led himself to his favorite rooftop. He sank to his knees as his breath came in short gasps. _What the shell is going on? The past 10 years have all been a lie? I really have three brothers, and a rat is my real father? Master Saki is an Utrom! And has been lying to me, using me, for all these years? What am I supposed to do? My father, no wait, the Shredder is going to be furious if he finds out that I know! But does it matter anymore? I can't stay with the Foot Clan. My whole life has just been turned right on it's shell! This can't really be happening!_

Leo rose quickly and then stumbled, as he felt the world tilt sideways. _What now?_

_**Flashback**_

_A young Leonardo entered his father's room tentatively. "You asked for me sensei?"_

_Already sitting on the meditation mat, Splinter did not look up as he ordered the child. "Kneel, my son."_

_Leo held his breath and knelt in front of his sensei. He kept his head down and tried unsuccessfully to sit still. Leonardo's thoughts raced. His father looked serious, yet Leo could not recall anything he had done wrong. He was confused as to why he was summoned to Splinter's room, alone._

_After a short time of silence, Splinter looked up at his eldest son's face. "Leonardo, you and your brother's have the potential to become fine warriors. Already, your individual talents are beginning to emerge, and I will be adjusting everyone's training accordingly. As individual's you each possess strengths that can bring balance to another's weaknesses. As individual's you will each become very powerful, but when working as a team, you will become unstoppable."_

_Master Splinter paused, which caused Leo to look up. Splinter's black eyes were firm as he continued. "And every team needs a leader. Someone who can guide the four of you, to ensure that each of you do the right thing. Someone who can protect the four of you, to keep all of you safe. And if you and your brother's are in battle, someone who can direct each of your strengths, so that your enemies cannot find your weaknesses."_

_Leonardo wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going, but he remained silent as Master Splinter continued._

"_My son, the mantle of leadership is a tiring one. A leader has to give up much of himself if he is to be responsible for the safety, well being, and success of his team. But you are a natural leader. At tomorrow's practice I will announce to your brother's that the four of you need a leader for your team, and that leader is to be you."_

_Leo could not hold back a gasp of shock at his father's words. Lead his brother's? Give up himself? The young turtle wasn't sure about everything his sensei was telling him, but the one thing he was sure of, was that it was going to be a lot of work!_

_Splinter frowned at the miserable expression on his son's face. Splinter wasn't expecting Leonardo to jump for joy when he was told, but Splinter didn't think that Leonardo would be so unhappy either. After a few moments of awkward silence he prodded the child. "Does my decision trouble you my son?"_

_Leo licked his lips, not sure how to discuss the topic. He didn't want to disobey Master Splinter, but he wasn't sure he agreed with his decision. "But Master Splinter, what about Raphael? He is already the strongest and fiercest fighter among the four of us? Or Donnie, he's certainly the smartest? Or Mikey, he's already so adaptable. Why would you pick me?"_

_Splinter held back a soft smile. "You bring up valid observations about each of your brother's. Already you notice their strengths, put them first, while you discount your own, leaving yourself last. Leonardo you have always looked out for the safety and well being of your brother's. You are a natural leader and you are the perfect complement for your brothers." _

_Splinter paused and put a paw on his young son's arm. "Leonardo, I would never set you, or any of your brother's, up to fail. We will work together on your leadership training. You will have to trust me my son, as you and your brother's have always done."_

_Leonardo swallowed hard at his father's words. He did trust Master Splinter. And if his father thought that he was the best choice out of his brother's to become the leader, then he would work hard to prove him right. Leonardo gave his sensei a short nod of his head. "Hai, Father." _

_**End Flashback**_

Slowly falling to his knees on the rooftop, Leonardo narrowed his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists.

_Wait, it all makes sense now. Master Shredder's questions on how I feel about the orange turtle. Assigning the Elite Guard to me. He was trying to hide them from me. He didn't want me to find out the truth! _

Leonardo felt his blood pressure rising and he let out a yell as he punched the rooftop with his fist. Blood began to run down the black turtle's knuckles but he ignored it.

_He stole me from my family. He's lied to me and used me. All this time, it's all been an elaborate ruse. Master Shredder, no wait, Ch'rell, he is no father! He has no honor! And now he's going to try to wipe out an entire race. His own people. And I've been HELPING him prepare for it! _

With his anger starting to bubble over, Leonardo growled and punched the rooftop again, this time leaving a crack in the stone.

_But I can stop this. If Ch'rell's been trying to keep me from my brothers, then that's exactly what I need to do. He's always trying to get me to be a leader. Well now I'm going to be one alright. A leader for my brothers! Just like Master Splinter, my real father, intended for me. _

The black banded turtle quickly stood. Fury flashed across Leonardo's eyes as his purpose became clear. All the sword wielding turtle had to do now, was to figure out how to contact his brothers again.

* * *

Across the rooftops of New York City, flashes of orange, red, and purple with hints of green, could occasionally be seen among the shadows. Donatello was running as fast as he could to the TCRI building, with his two brothers hot on his heels.

_We'll have to go in through the air shaft, since the security detail will be blocking all the main entrances._

With his decision made, the purple banded turtle stopped a block away from the TCRI building and began to rummage in his ever present brown bag.

Raphael did not hide his frustration at his younger brother for stopping. "Donnie, what're ya doing?"

The purple masked turtle did not look up from his bag as he answered. "Raph, we can't go in through the front door. We have to use an air shaft." Then he tossed climbing spikes to both of his brothers. "With these. Let's go."

"Cool, it's like we are spider-turtles!"

Raphael's arm seemed to act of it's own accord and smacked Mikey in the back of the head.

"Oww!"

With a smirk, the hot tempered turtle followed Donnie, ready to begin their climb up the side of the building.

* * *

Leonardo's self-reflection was interrupted by a movement among the shadows a few buildings over. The black clad turtle rose from his perch on the water tower, deciding to follow. _Could that be my brothers?_ The hopeful reptile didn't get very far when he was stopped by a puff of smoke appearing in front of him. When the smoke cleared the sword wielding turtle found he was surrounded by the Shredder's Elite Guard.

For a moment, the five ninja warriors stood in silence. Then the leader of the Elite Guard stepped forward.

"Leonardo."

Without waiting for a response, the leader turned and began to jump across the rooftops. Leonardo felt the eyes of the rest of the Elite Guard on him, waiting for him to follow.

_Of course, they wouldn't know that I've decided to leave the Foot Clan. They're going to lead me back to the Shredder. Maybe I can use this to my advantage and help my brothers somehow?_

With the beginning of a plan starting to form in his head, Leo silently followed the Elite Guard.

The sword wielding turtle and the Elite Guard had only gone a few blocks before Leo realized they were not leading him back to Foot Headquarters. An explosion sounded in the distance and they were heading directly to the source of the sound.

_Ch'rell must've begun his attack on the Utroms._

As the silent ninja's approached the TCRI building, a team of Foot Ninja's stormed through the now missing front door of the skyscraper. Scattered among the debris were pieces of the materials the Purple Dragon, the Foot Clan and even Leo himself, had stolen for the Shredder. Observing the progress from behind a second wave of ninja's stood Ch'rell, outfitted in his Shredder armor.

Ten years of habit was not going to fade away overnight and Leonardo found himself kneeling alongside the Elite Guard before his old master.

Leonardo had to suppress a shudder as the Ninjitsu master spoke.

"You have chosen well my son. Come, it is time."

Leonardo rose and walked alongside the Shredder and the Elite Guard as they entered the smoking building.

* * *

Once inside the TCRI building Donatello led his brothers through the dizzying array of hallways that all looked the same.

Hoping to diffuse some of the tension Mikey started chatting. "Dudes, the Utrom really need to talk to their interior decorator."

Not in the mood for his youngest brother's chit chat, Raph gave him a quick slap to the head. "Can it Mikey!"

Mikey glared at his short tempered brother, but kept his mouth silent as they continued to race through the hallways.

Donatello led his brothers to a large room, where Utroms in hover plates flew overhead in a hurry. Everyone was rushing around, following the evacuation sequence.

Mr. Mortu turned to face the group as they entered the room. "Donatello, it is good to see you and your brothers."

He led the team to a series of monitors which showed various entry points throughout the building as he filled them in on the situation. "Ch'rell's men have already breached the first floor and will he up here shortly. We need to hold them off to complete the evacuation sequence. The building has already been set for auto destruct."

Raph was just itching to fight and smacked his fist into his open palm. All the talking was making him restless. Then he reached for his sais and began to twirl them in his expert hands. "Don't worry, we're going to give them a fight they won't soon forget."

Mikey agreed with his red masked brother and pulled the nunchaku from his belt. He began twirling them skillfully as he nodded. "Yeah, we've got your back pink squishy brain dude."

Mr. Mortu raised an eyebrow at this before turning to Donatello. Donnie was already answering the Utrom captain's unasked question about his missing brother Leonardo.

"Sorry Mr. Mortu, Leo ran off after we completed the neural interface. He may just need more time."

The orange banded turtle looked away from the security monitors as he disagreed with his smart brother. "Uh guys, I think he's already made up his mind."

Everyone looked at the screen, to see the Shredder enter the TCRI building, with Leonardo and the Elite Guard by his side.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, it sounds like there's going to be a showdown coming up! Only one chapter is left for this story. And a short epilogue. Virtual Krispy Creme donuts to those who review!**


	16. Reunited

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, to the reviewers. The reviews keep my plot bunny moving, and now, onto the next chapter. **

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned the turtles, the cold hard reality is that I just don't.**

* * *

Chapter 16-Reunited

Leonardo walked alongside the Shredder and his Elite Guard as they entered the TCRI building. On the lower floors they passed by the fallen bodies of the Utrom security guards and foot soldiers. From somewhere above their heads the six ninjas could hear the sounds of fighting.

The Shredder turned to his warriors as he ordered. "Find Mortu, don't let him escape. He's probably guarding the transmat. Kill anyone that gets in your way." With a quick nod the Elite Guard disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Leonardo flipped into the shadows.

As Leo ran silently through the halls of the TCRI building he fingered the device in his belt. The black clad turtle didn't know how to use the device he stole for Master Shredder, but after the neural interface with his brothers, the turtle had seen what the device could do. And there was only one turtle Leonardo could think of that would know how to activate the device. He just hoped his brothers were in the building somewhere. As Leonardo continued through a dizzying array of hallways that all looked the same, he heard the faint sounds of clashing weapons, followed by a jovial voice issuing one taunt after another. _That must be_ _Michelangelo!_

Leo slipped into the room. Hidden in the shadows he watched the nunchaku wielding turtle for a moment. Although he had fought the orange masked turtle a few times already, this was the first time Leo had the opportunity to observe Mikey's techniques against another foe. And the hyperactive turtle's fighting style perfectly mimicked his personality. Michelangelo was fast and unpredictable. The agile turtle created distractions that served to keep his opponent on his toes, while delivering strikes and blocks with ease. With his plan starting to solidify, the black clad turtle threw a smoke bomb from his belt and leapt forward.

* * *

Fueled by the adrenaline of combat, Mikey chatted away as he knocked out one ninja after another. "Batter up guys." Twirling his nunchaku he taunted. "So boys who's next?" He wasn't sure how he had gotten separated from Raph, but Mikey was more than happy to continue knocking out foot soldiers on his own. Just as he turned to face the next group, a cloud of smoke filled the room. Mikey paused for a second before shaking his head. _Well don't waste a good opportunity Mikey, keep fighting._

Shaking off the surprise, Mikey continued to knock out foes. Suddenly he realized that more ninja's were falling down than the nunchaku wielding turtle had managed to hit himself. _Someone else is here._ He tentatively called out. "Raph?"

Before he could ask again, a strong arm reached from behind him and pulled him backwards. The startled turtle began let out a yelp of surprise, which was quickly smothered by a second strong arm wrapping around his chest, the hand firmly clamping down over his mouth. A familiar voice hissed in his ear. "Quiet."

Mikey froze at the command. One of the Shredder's Elite Guard silently entered the room, looked around, then retreated back the way he came.

Mikey felt the arms around him loosen and he turned to his captor. "Leo? How did you know?"

The black masked turtle stepped out from the shadows. His face unreadable, he interrupted his younger sibling. "Where are the others?"

Mikey shifted from foot to foot, uncertain on whether or not to answer the question.

Noticing the youngster's hesitation, Leo let out a huff of frustration as he held up his hands. "Mikey, where are they? The Shredder is looking for Mortu and the transmat. We can stop him." He pulled the device from his belt and showed his uncertain brother. "With this. But we need to work together to do it."

Michelangelo let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. _Leo's going to help us!_ A huge grin spread across his face and he tried to engulf his eldest brother in a hug. "Leo!"

Putting up his hands to stop the eager turtle, Leo commanded. "Not now. Mikey, focus. We've got to find the others."

With a short nod Mikey stepped back and began rattling off facts as he tried to unsuccessfully contain his nervous energy. "I'm not sure where Raph is. We got separated during all the fighting. And Donnie was with Mr. Mortu in the transmat control room. He was helping the Utroms evacuate. But I don't know where the room is. Everything looks the same around here."

Leo nodded, his face impassive. "Then we have to find them, quickly." Mikey nodded and the two turtles fled out of the room to begin their search.

* * *

Raph was in his element, and continued to strike down one opponent after another. "Keep on coming boys, I can do this all day."

Leo had a moment to observe Raphael's fighting style as Mikey and he advanced on the hot headed turtle. Once again, Leo was struck by the contrast in fighting styles among his brethren. Raphael's style was the complete opposite of Michelangelo's. Unlike his youngest brother, Raphael tackled his enemy head on. Using his greater strength and size to his advantage, Raph would unleash a barrage of strikes and jabs on his foe until they fell, defeated.

Thrilled at finally finding his hot headed brother, Mikey jumped into the fray, his nunchaku twirling wildly. "Hogging all the fun to yourself, Raphie boy?"

Raph smirked as he knocked another foot soldier unconscious. But before he could retort, Raph's eyes fell upon a black clad turtle, standing a little too close to his youngest brother. Completely missing the fact that Leo just helped them finish off the remaining foot ninja, Raph spun his sais. Still not trusting the eldest turtle, his cold eyes were locked on Leonardo as he spat out. "Nice to see where you stand, bro."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the remark, but he did not move.

Mikey moved, reaching out a hand to stop his impulsive brother. "Raph wait. He has a plan."

Raph stopped his advances but did not lower his weapons. He continued to glare at Leo. "Ya ran off and now ya given us orders, Fearless? Who says we're gonna listen ta you?"

Quickly losing his patience Leonardo barked out. "We don't have time for this. Where is Donatello?"

Raph tensed up, but did not move. Eyes full of distrust he countered. "And why should we tell you?"

Mikey once again tried to tug on his brother's arm. "Raph, just listen to him!"

Leo turned his back on the duo as he called out over his shoulder. "The Shredder is looking for Mortu and the transmat. We can stop him. But we need to work together to do it."

Raph glowered at his youngest brother. Mikey stared back with pleading eyes. "Just give him a chance Raph."

With a huff, Raph put his sais back in his belt and followed the black masked leader. "Mikey, we better not regret this."

* * *

The transmat control room was a hub of activity. Utroms were lining up in preassigned groups as they were sent back to the Utrom homeworld. Donatello was manning the control panel alongside Mr. Mortu.

As they approached the purple masked turtle, Leo tried to assess Don's fighting style. Unlike Michelangelo and Raphael, Leo had neither fought, nor been able to observe, Don in a fight. Then Leo's eyes fell upon the bo staff sitting on Don's shell. While a bo staff can be a formidable weapon, a staff allows it's wielder more space between opponents. And it was clear from Don's use of the Utrom neural interface, as well Don's repeated sneak attacks on Leo, knocking him unconscious and later paralyzing him with the Utrom syringe, Don preferred to use his mind before his body against his foes.

Mikey called out to his genius brother over the commotion. "Donnie!"

The bo wielding turtle's eyes went wide as he turned to the source of the voice. Leonardo was leading his brother's into the transmat control room. And the black masked leader was headed directly for him with a look of determination on his face.

Before Don could ask, Leo pulled a device from his belt and shoved it into Don's hands. "Can you activate this thing?"

Surprised for the second time that day, Don could barely stammer his reply. "Well, um, yes, of course. But where did, that is I mean, how did you get this?"

Leo cut off his stunned sibling. "Later."

Surrounded by his brother's, Leo's plan of attack to stop the Shredder crystalized. The plan was based on each sibling's strengths and weakness. Donnie activated the device and handed it back to Leo.

Leo began barking orders. "Mikey, you sneak in from the right and distract the Shredder. Raph, help Mikey by attacking head on and keep pushing the Shredder from the left. Mikey, when you have the Shredder distracted, attach this device to the back of his suit. Donnie, be ready to turn on the transmat to full power. I'll sever the power cords and hold him off while you guys get into position."

The three ninja's stared at Leo for a moment. Mikey broke the silence first.

"Wait, what is that thing?"

Already piecing together Leo's plan, Donatello answered. "It's a portable electromagnetic pulse generator. It can disrupt the Shredder's metal armor, rendering him defenseless. It works by…"

Leo's head spun to the doorway, his senses picking up on their approaching foes faster than his brothers. He hissed at the group over his shoulder. "Explain later. We need to move, now!" With a flick of his wrist, the fast thinking turtle tossed a few smoke bombs into the room, obscuring everyone's view.

The four warriors had finished moving into position in enough time to see the last remaining puffs of smoke clear. As the smoke cleared, behind the Elite Guard, stood Leonardo and the Shredder.

_Leo has got to show me how he does that._ Mikey was the first to address their newcomers as his nunchaku began to spin faster in his hands. "Guys, look at the giant cheese grater!"

Raphael smirked as he twirled his sais. "A little bit of metal ain't gonna stop me."

Mr. Mortu stepped away from the transmat control panel. "Ch'rell."

The Shredder barked out a laugh at the scene in the room. _The turtles AND Mortu._ _Finally, I'll have my revenge. _The Shredder addressed his Elite Guard. "Foot Elite, kill them but leave Mortu and the turtles to us."

Mr. Mortu turned to the Guardians and Donatello. "The transmat, go!"

The four warriors advanced on the Guardians as Donatello and Mr. Mortu ran back towards the control panel for the transmat. The leader of the Guardians called out to the ninja turtles over his shoulder as he faced his foe. "Turtles, you cannot let Ch'rell near the transmat!"

Michelangelo and Raphael tensed up at the same time, in response to the Shredder's next orders. Staring directly at the red and orange masked brother's, the Shredder couldn't contain the excitement in his voice, as he ordered his young warrior. "Leonardo, kill them."

* * *

Donatello was inputting coordinates as fast as he could when the Shredder's voice reached his ears.

"Leonardo, kill them."

Donatello froze, causing Mr. Mortu to turn and face the stunned turtle next to him. "Donatello?" The Utrom captain's eyes grew wide as he surveyed the scene. The Guardians were slowly gaining the upper hand on the Elite Guard. And it looked like Ch'rell and Leonardo were about to face off against Donnie's brothers. "Donatello, go, help your brothers. We cannot allow Ch'rell to use the transmat. I can finish inputting for the final transport."

Donnie pulled the bo staff from the holder on his back and paused, looking at the Utrom captain. "Sir?"

"Go, help them. The auto destruct sequence for the building has already been initiated. In five minutes, this entire structure is going to explode. I'll finish up here."

Donnie nodded, giving the Utrom captain one last smile. "Thank you." He then turned to aid his brothers.

* * *

Leonardo's hardened eyes roamed over the faces of his younger brothers. Michelangelo was unconsciously shifting slightly from foot to foot, unable to contain his nervous energy. He looked at Leonardo with eyes full of sorrow and disappointment.

Raphael's stance was firm, his eyes were ablaze with anger and frustration. His fingers pressed harder against the sais in his hands, causing his knuckles to turn white from the pressure.

Donatello approached, standing tall and proud, ready to attack or defend. His eyes looked questionably at his eldest brother, waiting to see what he would do.

Leonardo's hands moved upwards to reach for the swords on his back. But before his fingers could grasp around the handles, his hands stopped, fingers hovering over the hilts. _I cannot harm my own brothers. We must continue with the plan._ Leo let his hands fall back to his side.

His eyes hardening with realization, the Shredder turned to Leonardo.

"Is anything the matter, my son?"

Not wanting to blow his cover yet, but unsure of what else to do, Leo turned to his old master as he replied. "No."

_We shall see._ His smile hidden beneath the mask, the Shredder swiftly withdrew the Muramasa sword from his belt, lashing out at the sword wielding turtle. Caught off guard by the unprovoked attack, Leonardo could not reach for his katanas fast enough. He raised his arm in a block, feeling the blade slice deeply through the delicate skin.

The black clad turtle hissed in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching at the injured arm. Blood quickly began to run down his arm. Leo pressed hard against the wound as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. _That was a cheap shot._

The Shredder's eyes were a blaze with anger. "You were never a good liar Leonardo."

Three voices rang out in shock. "Leo!"

The Shredder's angry voice boomed throughout the room as he tried to lunge past the startled turtles, aiming for the Utrom captain. "Mortu, you are never going to leave!"

Letting out a roar, Raphael attacked first. Before his sais could reach their mark, his breath was knocked out of him from a kick to the gut, followed by a jab to the jaw. Then a metal hand gripped his wrist and he was thrown across the room. The red masked turtle hit the wall hard. His sais clattered to the floor as he slowly slid down the wall.

"Raph!" Mikey's worried voice cried out for his brother as he rushed forward to attack. The acrobatic turtle was able to land a couple of hits with his nunchaku, before he was grabbed by the ankle in mid flip. The surprised turtle let out a yelp as he too was tossed across the room. He let out a groan as he reached for the back of his head.

"Mikey!" Donatello spun the bo staff in two hands before charging forward. The Shredder let out a laugh as he easily disarmed the purple ninja before sending him crashing into a nearby console.

"Foolish turtles, you think you can defeat me? You are no match for Ch'rell, I am the Shredder!"

The Shredder took one step forward, towards the still dazed Michelangelo, before he found himself blocked by two crossed katanas.

Enraged Leonardo growled to his old master. "You will stay away from my brothers!"

The Shredder laughed as he began a series of offensive strikes against the black masked teen. "Stupid child, do you honestly think you can win?"

He knocked one of the swords from Leonardo's hands. "I've taught you everything you know."

The two warriors rushed forward again, the sounds of metal on metal ringing in the air. With the sword in his right arm pinned against his foe's sword, Leonardo struck out with his left fist, while quickly pivoting on his foot to follow up with a powerful kick. The kick was blocked and the Shredder was able to gain the upper hand, knocking the second sword out of Leo's grasp.

He pinned the angry teen to the ground beneath his foot. "But not everything I know. You are a fool. Those who are not with me, are against me!"

His foot pressed down harder on the trapped teen's plastron. Leonardo let out a hiss of pain. "And I will crush everyone who is against me."

With his cold eyes locked onto the rebellious teen beneath him, the Ninjitsu master raised the Muramasa sword above his head, preparing to deliver a killing blow. "Now traitor you will die, alone."

The sword was knocked out of the Shredder's hands by a sai as an irate voice rang out. "He's not alone!"

A blur of orange and green rammed the Shredder backwards. "Yeah metal dude, he's got us!"

Donatello used his bo staff to swipe the Shredder's feet out from underneath him as he snarled. "He's got his brothers."

The Shredder let out a roar as he jumped back onto his feet.

The genius turtle looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Mortu and the remaining Guardians fade away on the transmat. His eyes then landed on the timer, which was quickly counting down to zero, as he helped Leonardo get to his feet. Leo's voice was laced with pain as he ground out. "Stick to the plan."

Raphael had retrieved his sai and he tightened his grip on the two pronged batons. "No, we ain't leavin ya alone with him bro."

The black masked turtle did not turn to argue. "There's no time, go, now!"

Mikey grabbed his nunchaku from his belt as he hissed to his hot headed brother. "Dude, we've got to trust him, let's move."

The three brothers took off at a sprint towards their positions as Leo leapt towards his old master.

The Shredder sensed the oncoming attack and turned. He let out a roar of anger as he leapt into the air to meet Leo's attack. But at the last second the black masked turtle twisted his body and instead of slicing at his old master, his sword cut through the overhead power cords for the transmat. The black turtle let out a cry of agony as the Muramasa sword sliced through his thigh. His injured leg unable to support his weight, he landed on his side, waves of pain radiating through him. Gritting his teeth the injured teen struggled to stand. The blood loss from the earlier wound on his arm, and now the one on his leg, was making the black clad turtle lightheaded. Leo shakily rose, only to fall back on both knees with a groan.

Three voices screamed almost in unison. "Leo!"

Raph let out a battle cry as he rammed into the Shredder from the left, pushing him towards the falling power cords.

Mikey jumped in and attacked from the right, serving as a distraction. Raphael continued to attack from the left, driving the Shredder towards the target. As Mikey back flipped over the Shredder, he was able to attach the device to the Shredder's back. Instantly, the Shredder's metal armor seized. Unable to move, Raph and Mikey were able to push their foe into the power cords.

"Donnie, Now!"

Donatello pressed a series of commands on the transmat console. Electrical energy surged through the cords. The Shredder let out a cry in agony as the electricity made contact with the metal suit and surged through the armor.

With his weight supported against his youngest brother, Leo took a shaky hand and ripped the black mask from his face. With a look of disgust he threw the mask towards the Shredder's fallen body as he growled. "I am not your son!" He took another step and his knees gave out. A second pair of hands grabbed him. "We've gotcha Fearless."

Donnie's panicked voice rang out above the noise as he pulled the portable transmat device from his bag. He came up alongside his brothers. "Guys, hold onto my shell."

Just as the countdown hit zero, an explosion rocked the TCRI building and the four brothers closed their eyes from a bright white light.

* * *

Four battered, bruised and very tired mutant ninja turtles opened their eyes. Looking around, they were standing a block away from the TCRI building. The ground shook and they shielded their heads with their hands, trying to stay upright from the force of the nearby explosion.

Michelangelo shifted his arms to support his injured brother's weight as he groaned. "Guys, Leo."

"Just give me a moment." Donatello began to rummage in his ever present brown bag and pulled out a roll of gauze. He swiftly began wrapping it around Leo's arm and leg wounds to slow down the bleeding.

Raph turned his eyes to look over his three exhausted siblings. His eyes remained on the black clad turtle leaning heavily against Michelangelo. "So what now Fearless leader?"

Leo picked his head up. His eyes roamed over his three brothers. Donatello pressed hard against the wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood. Leo tried unsuccessfully to hold back a hiss of pain at the gentle yet forceful touch.

Donnie looked up and mouthed the words. SORRY.

Leo merely nodded at his brother. Glancing over the group he replied.

"Now, my brothers, we go home."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, the Utroms got away safely, the Shredder's plans have been foiled, and the brothers are together again! This chapter was originally going to be the final chapter for this story. But thanks to your reviews, my plot bunny has decided that an epilogue is necessary for this tale to truly be complete. That will be ready in a day or two. Until then, thanks for reading and please write a review. Virtual blueberry brunch cake (which I made from scratch this morning, yum) to those who do! **


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter and some overdue brotherly fluff for Nature Versus Nurture.**

**Please note: Character thoughts are in italics. **

**Disclaimer: Seventeen chapters later, and I still do not own the turtles. Maybe next time.**

* * *

Chapter 17-Epilogue

Leonardo was sitting on the cot in Donatello's laboratory. The genius turtle had just changed the bandages on his leg. Now Donnie's attention was focused on the wound to Leo's arm. His gentle fingers unwrapped the gauze skillfully as he appraised the injury. "It's looking good Leo."

The eldest turtle hated the attention, but he had to admit that the gashes were healing nicely. Leo still had a slight limp due to his injured leg. The leg wound ran deep, grazing the muscle, and would require more time to heal. However, in few days he should be able to hold his swords again without danger of aggravating his injured arm. Leo couldn't wait to get back to training. As if the resident genius could read his mind he announced. "In a few more days you should be able to wield your katanas again. But you'll need to take it slow for a while." Donnie placed the gauze on the table. Looking at his eldest brother with gentle eyes he continued. "Are you in any pain from your leg? I can give you something for it."

The stubborn turtle shook his head, _No._

Donatello let out a sigh as he taped the gauze on Leo's arm in place. _What a liar._ He had already learned that his eldest brother was really stubborn, and hated taking pills. Even when it was obvious to everyone around him that he should. _Well I guess that's it then._

Leonardo stood slowly, gingerly adding weight to his injured leg. He turned his gaze onto his purple banded brother as he gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Donnie."

Thrilled that Leo was talking, even if it was only a few words, the bo wielding turtle warmly replied. "Anytime bro."

Leonardo slowly shuffled his way into the kitchen. He turned to grab a mug from the cabinets and found himself facing Master Splinter.

He respectfully bowed his head. "Sensei."

Master Splinter handed the injured teen a steaming mug and beckoned him towards the table. "Come, sit down my son."

A sweaty Raphael and Michelangelo entered. Raph grabbed a chair, flipped it around so that the back was facing front, and sat down. Mikey paused at the refrigerator to grab two cold bottles of water, before joining at the kitchen table. Mikey handed one of the bottle's to Raph as they honored the presence of their father and sensei.

"Master Splinter."

"Sensei."

Master Splinter nodded his head in acknowledgement as he sipped his tea.

Donatello entered, making a beeline for the coffee pot as he too greeted the Ninjitsu master.

"Master Splinter."

The red masked turtle raised an eye ridge. "What is that, your fourth cup today? You're a caffeine addict Donnie."

Donatello shrugged his shoulders in response. "It helps me think Raph."

For a moment, the room fell into a comfortable silence.

Mikey eyed his quiet eldest brother. "How're the injuries bro?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Leonardo looked up from his mug. "It's healing well. I should be able to resume training in a few more days."

_All he thinks about is training._ Raph leaned back on his chair as he challenged his eldest brother. "Looking forward to kicking your shell in a few more days then, Fearless."

At first Leonardo's eyes narrowed at the challenge. But when the eldest turtle's eyes found his brother's, he did not find any defiance within their depths. In fact, the only thing Leo did see, was a hint of mirth within Raph's passionate eyes. Leo's eyes briefly flickered with amusement, as he replied to the jest. "We'll see about that, Hot Head."

_Leo's finally starting to come out of his shell. Let's see if we can draw him out more._ Mikey interrupted before Raph could respond. "Hey, I'm the Battle Nexus Champion. I'm the turtle to beat around here."

Donatello let out a snort. "Leo and I weren't even in that tournament Mikey. I bet I could beat you."

The energetic turtle raised his eye ridges up in surprise. "With a wooden stick, sorry bro." Mikey shook his head. "I don't think so."

A mischievous gleam crossed Leonardo's eyes as he quickly locked his gaze first to Don, then to Raph. A silent command was sent between the three elder siblings.

Donnie had to bite back a grin as he kept talking. "It's not just about the weapons Mikey."

A predatory grin crossed Raph's face as his muscles tensed.

Leo placed his mug on the table and waited.

Donnie continued. "It's also about the plan of attack."

Mikey let out a yelp as Raph and Donnie sprang out of their chairs and lunged for him. The orange masked turtle ran towards the door, only to find the entrance blocked by Leonardo.

The startled turtle stammered at the eldest. "Leo, wha, wait how did you? Umm, when did you? But your leg?"

Delight flickered in the leader's eyes from behind his blue mask, a gift from his brothers a few nights earlier. Leo softly chuckled at the orange clad turtle. "It's my job as leader."

Then before his speedy youngest brother could escape, Leo swiftly pinned Mikey against the wall. He quickly ran his hands up and down Mikey's sides, causing the ticklish reptile to laugh out loud. Raph and Donnie joined in. Soon the youngster slid down the wall and found himself lying on the floor underneath his siblings. Mikey's laughter echoed throughout the lair as he begged for them to stop.

"Guys, stoooppp, pllllleeeeaaaassseee."

Still in the kitchen sat Master Splinter, with a smile on his face. The old rat observed his sons having fun. They still had a long way to go. After 10 years of being raised apart from each other, his four children had a lot of adjusting and catching up to do. And it wasn't always going to be easy. But the proud father had no doubt that his sons would prevail, because being part of a team of four mutant ninja fighting turtles, was in their nature.

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to those who have written reviews. Your support really fuels my plot bunny. In fact, the ol' plot bunny has been nibbling on the idea of a sequel to Nature Versus Nurture. Interested? As always, I bribe with virtual treats, so please leave a review before you go! Virtual black and white cookies to those who do!**


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: Your reviews and PM's are the fuel that my plot bunny needs. **

* * *

Chapter 18-Author's Note

Thanks to your reviews and PM's for Nature Versus Nurture, I'm happy to announce that there is now a sequel:

Nature Versus Nurture: Part II Past Meets Present

Reunited after 10 years living apart from each other, the turtles are still learning how to be a family.

But the reunited family soon discovers, the past can either bring them closer together, or tear them apart.

* * *

Thank you for your support, you guys rock! And happy reading!


End file.
